


Beyond the night

by TsundereKitty



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: A Ritsuka Uenoyama le han ofrecido la oportunidad de convertirse en solista y brillar sobre los escenarios. Al ponerle fin a given y a su relación amorosa con el cantante, él se da cuenta de que ha tomado una terrible decisión. Tras años de no saber nada acerca de los otros integrantes, él se propone volver a reunir a su vieja banda y recuperar el corazón de su único y verdadero amor: Mafuyu Sato.Entre las cenizas del recuerdo, el rencor y nuevos amores, ¿Uenoyama será capaz de arreglar lo que se rompió con un par de palabras?
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Soy muy mala conteniendo impulsos de estupidez así que traigo otro fic.  
> En este au, given es una banda más o menos conocida con impulso en la industria musical, sin embargo, el negocio tiene el ojo sobre Uenoyama, y bueno, ya sabran el resto con el tiempo.  
> Nunca había escrito un prologo tan pequeño en la vida, así que les traigo este prologo bebe para empezar.  
> Eso.  
> Mil gracias a quien se haya tomado el tiempo para leer.

Mi respiración era tan rápida que la podía sentir palpitar entre mi cabeza y mis palabras, tenía una fastidiosa y dolorosa opresión dentro del pecho, la mandíbula la había apretado con tanta fuerza que escuché a mis dientes crujir. Mierda. La expresión de Haru y Akihiko era de pura incertidumbre. Retrocedí. No debería haber sido así. Impotencia, rabia, ira y dolor, ¡No debería haber sido de esta manera!, ¡Maldición! Mafuyu estaba al frente mío, sus labios estaban tiritando, sus ojos parecían a punto de romperse en llanto, un papel era sostenido sobre mi cara en medio del estudio. El silencio era insoportable y su indiferencia gélida. Aunque él parecía a punto de quebrarse al ser estabilizado por un par de piernas tiritonas, su expresión de despecho no cambió.

“¿Entonces?” Su voz fue un débil hilo de tristeza, no quedaban más que cenizas y melancolía de un primer amor “¿Esto es verdad?” Los papeles fueron arrojados hacia el suelo, mi espalda chocó con una de las paredes del cuarto, él se acercó. Mierda, no debía haber sido así.

“Yo” El rostro de Mafuyu me rompió el corazón bajo la luz de la mañana; pálido y cansando, me apreté el pecho, lo convertí en un puño “Es verdad” Solo goteé. Una cruel sonrisa fue la que se dibujó entre las facciones del castaño. No quise mirar a los otros integrantes de la banda. No pude.

“Estas dejando given” Fue Akihiko quien se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras “Nos estas dejando para comenzar una carrera como solista” Él se rio, no obstante, no hubo atisbo de vida en esa expresión. Era lo mejor. Eran obstáculo.

“Bueno, Uenoyama es el más talentoso de nosotros, tiene sentido” Haru me trató de animar, sin embargo, algo había muerto en ese estudio. Alcé la mirada, tenía el corazón convertido en pedazos y puñaladas. Lo miré.

“Dijiste que haríamos esto juntos” Aunque él se limpió de manera brusca el rostro las lágrimas no dejaron de caer “¡Dijiste que estaríamos en esto siempre juntos!” Él se rio, el aire era asfixiante, tenía la sangre hirviendo en un carnaval de dolor. No pude decir ni una maldita palabra ni mover un músculo.

“Los dos sabíamos que terminaríamos de esta manera” No pude darle ningún consuelo, mis brazos lo quisieron rodear, no obstante, estos cayeron inertes a mis costados, solo colgaron. Solté la cuerda entre nosotros dos.

“Tú dijiste que given era la mejor decisión que habías tomado” Lo estaba perdiendo, él se estaba alejando; sus ojos no fueron más que un reflejo de pena y decepción, su rostro había enrojecido, sus uñas de habían clavado dentro de sus palmas, él tembló. Él me había extendido su corazón entre esas pequeñas y heridas manos “Dijiste que me amabas” Y yo solo lo rompí “Creí que estábamos enamorados” Lo pisé y pretendí que no me importaba aplastarlo. Lo quebré.

“La banda y tú me importan” De manera lenta y cruel “Pero no los amo tanto como a la música” De manera despiadada y fría “Y tú estás vacilando, Mafuyu” Solo me rebalsé “No puedo lidiar contigo si te estas convirtiendo en una carga” Pensamientos de mierda se convirtieron en palabras imprudentes.

“¿Una carga?” Me ahogué en ellas y lo aparté. Y en lugar de decirle que lo sentía y detenerlo.

“Te lo dije, sino vas a tomártelo enserio mejor vete” Me condené.

“¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?” Sus cejas estaban temblando, él retrocedió, abrazándose a sí mismo “¿Eso es lo que realmente sientes Uenoyama?” Y debía pensar inteligente. Maldición. Mafuyu se había convertido en una distracción, y lo amaba. Si, ¡Claro que lo hacía!

“Yo” Pero no lo amaba lo suficiente como para detenerlo “Es lo que creo” Un fúnebre silencio fue el que cubrió la habitación. Sus labios se abrieron incontables veces para que lamentos contenidos fuesen lo único que él pudiera pronunciar. Él cerró los ojos, un amargo camino de lágrimas fue lo que escapó, él respiro, tratando de recomponerse.

“Bien” Él se agacho para recoger los pedazos y las cenizas de lo que quedaba de nuestro amor “Lo entiendo” Con una destructiva sonrisa él salió del estudio sin dirigirme una última mirada. No lo detuve. No fui tras él.

Y en ese momento no lo sabía. Claro que no lo hacía; no obstante, esa fue nuestra última vez. Mafuyu Sato se esfumó de mi historia para dejarme con una desolada sensación de que yo había soñado los últimos cuatro años de mi vida. Given desapareció. No volví a escuchar noticias de Haru ni volví a sentir amistad de parte de Akihiko. No me volví a sentir feliz. ¿No era adorable la seguridad que tuve al terminar con nosotros? Cuando fue imperdonable, ¿No había sido una estupidez? Hay errores que no se pueden reparar, y palabras que no se pueden retractar. Al haberme convertido en un exitoso solista, comprendí que por una pelea había perdido mi mundo y mi vida. Él se los llevó.

Ocurrió cierto invierno.

Ocurrió cierta tarde.

Sabía que lo tenía pero nunca creí que lo perdería. El error más grande que alguna vez cometí en la vida fue olvidar que amaba más a Mafuyu Sato que a las luces del escenario.

¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado?


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Bueno, para la pobre alma que me siga en más de una historia, ya sabe que cuando subo un prologo pasa más o menos un mes hasta que retomo la historia, ¡lo siento! y pasó un mes y acá estamos.  
> El capítulo de hoy es de un largo decente y es narrado por Uenoyama.  
> Acá empezamos con el verdadero reto.  
> Espero que estén muy bien.  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

_Solo sabes que lo amas cuando lo dejas ir._

“¡Maldición!” La mandíbula de Akihiko se encontraba tan tensa que sus dientes habían empezado a tiritar, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa de la furia, sus cejas rígidas y palpitantes. El puñetazo que él le había dado a la pared afuera de la disquera fue lo que nos mantuvo en silencio “¡Esta es la quinta vez que nos dicen lo mismo!” Él se apretó la frente de manera bruta y descuidada, un gruñido fue lo que chocó con el rechinar de su quijada “Esto es frustrante” Las manos de Haru se habían acomodado sobre los hombros del baterista. El aire estaba tan tenso que ya no se podía respirar.

“Nos ira mejor la próxima vez” Aunque aquella compañía de música era elegante y lujosa por dentro la salida no era más que un sucio callejón repleto de basura y rechazo “Ten paciencia” El de ojos verdes se apartó, colérico.

“¿Paciencia?” Sus palabras fueron escupidas con ira y despecho “Llevamos más de un año golpeando las puertas de las disqueras para sacar nuestro primer disco y me estas pidiendo paciencia” Los labios del bajista se abrieron para que un silencio muerto fuese todo lo que se deslizase entre ellos. Las calles olían a moho. La carcajada de Akihiko tenía sabor a manía.

“Solo” Ninguno de nosotros cuatro supo que decir para consolarnos. Aunque estaba sosteniendo la mano de Mafuyu su mente parecía haber vagado hacia otro lugar. La multitud que pasaba afuera de ese edificio se detuvo curiosa a observar nuestra burda pelea. Humillación.

“¿Por qué no terminamos con esto y ya?” Akihiko pronunció aquella pregunta con una escalofriante seriedad, el rostro de su novio se había bañado en temor e impotencia “Es obvio que como given no tenemos talento” La industria musical era difícil y se construía a base de paciencia, sin embargo, todos estábamos agotados. Varados en una sofocante nada.

“No digas eso” El de cabellos largos ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo, tan solo llevó su mano hacia su pecho, con decepción y melancolía. Era una mañana de invierno. El segundo invierno que pasábamos siendo given.

“No sé qué otra cosa puedo decir” El más alto dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la pared, chasqueé la lengua con desagrado al apreciar las burlas dentro de edificio. Éramos un maldito circo. Me dejé caer al lado de él.

Yo entendía a Akihiko. Para mí también era fatigoso tocar timbres, presentarnos y escuchar una y otra vez el mismo discurso de rechazo. Los sueños llegaban lento y se iban tan rápido; en un solo parpadeo ya se habían esfumado. Y era doloroso, ¡Si! ¡Claro que lo era! Yo fui quien nos metió a todos en esta mierda, yo arrastré a Mafuyu hacia las luces y el escenario, y me sentía tan responsable por nuestros fracasos que la música me había llegado a agobiar. Dejé que mis piernas se deslizaran entre la basura y un charco de barro en aquel callejón, tenía un palpitante sabor a óxido y unas insoportables ganas de llorar. Quería rendirme, quería correr, quería dejar toda esta mierda tanto como él. Estaba cayendo, la vida se me estaba esfumando, no obstante, cada vez que aquella desolada sensación me clavaba sus garras encima.

“Deberíamos seguir tocando” Mafuyu me encontraba.

“¿Desde cuando eres el señor optimista?” El baterista había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus ojos eran un destructivo fuego.

“No lo soy” Mi novio mantuvo la calma en esa situación “Pero llevamos dos años tocando porque es lo que amamos hacer” Él era una persona difícil de entender y densa “¿Qué diferencia hace esto?” En estos momentos él parecía ser la más sensata.

“¿Qué no es obvio?” Antes de que Akihiko pudiese seguir con sus quejas, Mafuyu se paró al frente de él. Firme.

“¿Te hiere demasiado el orgullo que alguien nos rechace explícitamente?” Sus manos se habían acomodado sobre su cintura, su expresión fue seria y determinada. Me quitó la respiración. Se la robó “¿Desde cuándo tocamos música para gustarle a alguien?” Una electrizante sensación recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel “No podemos ser del gusto de todo el mundo, no por eso deberíamos rendirnos” El rostro de Haru se llenó de orgullo. Imponente. Él era hermoso.

“Mafuyu tiene razón” El bajista abrazo por los hombros a mi novio, su coleta se había desarmado entre gritos y sudor “Además no tiene sentido tomarse esto enserio y rendirse solo por un par de rechazos” La atmósfera entre nosotros cuatro cambió.

“Yo” El baterista escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, él estaba encorvado a mi lado, sus pies estaban empapados a causa de aquel charco “Sé que es así, pero es tan frustrante pasar por esto” Una dulce sonrisa comprensiva fue la respuesta de Haru. Una mirada repleta de amor. 

“Lo sé” El de cabellos largos le extendió una mano “Es frustrante para todos nosotros” El más alto la tomó “Pero estamos en esto juntos” Con una bonita y sincera expresión. La tensión que habíamos acumulado entre nosotros las últimas semanas pareció haberse esfumado con aquella brisa invernal.

“Tienes razón” Haru logró levantar a su pareja “Estamos en esto juntos” Un fugaz beso fue compartido entre ellos dos “Gracias” Una intensa y brillante capa de vergüenza se había pintado entre las facciones del bajista.

“No puedo dejar que te rindas de esa manera” Las personas alrededor del edificio parecieron haber perdido el interés ante la reconciliación. El más bajo se dejó caer a mi lado en lugar de ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

“¿No deberías haberme levantado?” Haru y Akihiko se encontraban a un par de metros en ese callejón intercambiando risas y burlas como si nada de esta pesadilla hubiese pasado. Las palmas de Mafuyu estaban sobre sus rodillas, él estaba encogido.

“No te quiero forzar a levantarte cuando no te sientes listo” Le entregué mi vida a esa mirada “A veces solo necesitas quedarte un tiempo en el suelo para reponerte” Sus ojos eran mi mundo atrapado en dos relucientes orbes del color del atardecer “Y mientras sigas en el piso, yo estaré a tu lado, animándote” Él había dejado caer su cabeza sobre mis hombros, el corazón me palpitó con una insoportable fuerza, la cara me ardió.

“¿Tanta fe le tienes a la banda para defenderla así?” Una suave risilla acarició mi cuello, nuestras manos se habían enredado sobre mi regazo, el roce de su cabello con mi mentón fue relajante. Un estridente latido.

“Mi novio es el guitarrista más genial que existe” Me cubrí la vergüenza con las palmas, no obstante, ésta era demasiado grande como para ocultarla “Si estas en la banda de seguro sacaremos un disco y tocaremos en grandes escenario” Tomé su rostro, pude percibir cada uno de mis latidos entre nuestras caricias, en mis yemas “Confió en ti, Uenoyama” Tenía las palabras ansiosas y las piernas tiritonas.

“De verdad te gusta enloquecerme” Estábamos cerca, el aire se sentía tan caliente dentro de aquel callejón “¿Al menos te das cuenta de lo mucho que me provocas?” Él rio, sus brazos se enredaron sobre mi cuello, él inclinó su cuerpo hacia el mío.

“Lo hago de manera intencional” Su aliento se había deslizado entre mis grietas mientras me volvía prisionero de esa encantadora mirada “Uenoyama” Sus rodillas estaban entre mi cadera, nuestras narices se estaban tocando.

“¿Si?” Nuestros pechos estaban latiendo con la misma sincronía. Intoxicante, peligrosa y apasionada.

“Te amo” Sonreí, completamente enamorado. Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos antes de acercarlo y besarlo.

En una mañana de invierno. Una cualquiera. A mis 18 años comprendí que seguía amando a Mafuyu Sato con la misma intensidad y fervor que aquel adolescente cuyos acordes habían sido rasgados. En ese beso supe que estaba sosteniendo al mundo entre mis palmas y estaba acariciando la letra más hermosa entre sus labios. Y que aunque los sueños llegaban lento y se iban rápido, yo no quería que él se fuese jamás.

“La banda y tú me importan, pero no los amo tanto como a la música”

_Solo sabes que lo amas cuando lo dejas ir._

“No puedo lidiar contigo si te estas convirtiendo en una carga, sino vas a tomártelo enserio mejor vete”

_Y yo lo deje ir._

Desperté.

Parpadeé desorientado, tenía una insoportable jaqueca pulsando mi cordura, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y denso. Estiré mis brazos, había un libro sobre un escritorio debajo mío, me restregué la cara, mi boca sabía a cafeína y arrepentimiento, me recompuse, mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba en una biblioteca. Varios grupos de estudiantes se encontraban acomodados en mesas de plásticos con libros al medio y computadores, algunas personas se encontraban durmiendo sobre unos mullidos sillones de terciopelo, grandes y amplias filas con estantes marcaban un largo y profundo pasillo. Me estiré sobre mi puesto. Desde que given se había terminado esas memorias me mantenían con insomnio y remordimiento. Llevaba más de un año como solista, y aunque era una vida exitosa y brillante. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, había un gran agujero en mi interior. Estaba solo. Estaba tan solo que la música había logrado perder el sentido. ¿No fue adorable la seguridad que tuve al terminar con nosotros? Cuando yo era quien los necesitaba. Una estruendosa canción interrumpió el silencio del lugar, mi celular, salí de la biblioteca para contestar.

“Take” Mi manager era una persona de paciencia y temple, un quejido se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. Yo había sido un muy mal cliente estos últimos meses.

“¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?” El temor en su voz era transparente y aniñado “Uenoyama, no creo que sea una buena idea” Habían pocas personas transitando por los pasillos de la universidad, me apoyé en una pared al azar. Tenía la respiración angustiada y rápida. Era una carrera.

“Sé que te he estado presionando con esto y no he estado sacando mucho material, pero” Miré mis zapatos, jugueteando con ellos “Necesito intentarlo” Tenía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Era destructivo tener que seguir viviendo, sabiendo que había perdido a mi mundo. No podía dejarlo así. Me retiré el flequillo de la cara, suspirando. Sus ojos. Esos bonitos ojos.

“Tu vieja banda no era tan famosa, ¿Crees que los fanáticos estarán de acuerdo con eso?” Tenía un nudo entre la garganta y el estómago, las palabras se me atoraron, me mordí la boca, ansioso “Además no has sabido nada de ellos en años” Aunque era admirado por miles de personas “Esta es una mala idea” El único chico cuya opinión me importaba se había esfumado.

“Tienes razón” Hacía frío dentro de ese lugar “Esta es una terrible idea” Me convencí en voz alta, las quejas de los profesores hacían eco en aquel solitario pasillo “Pero ya no siento que tenga más sentido estar en un escenario, esta es mi última oportunidad” Pude apreciar el agotado suspiro de mi manager del otro lado de la línea. Culpa. La conocía bien.

“Bien” La tensión era incómoda y desagradable “Lo único que pude averiguar es que Haru esta impartiendo clases en el auditorio del segundo piso” Sonreí, una extraña y agridulce sensación fue la que me ahogó. Era una mañana cualquiera.

“Gracias” Una de invierno.

“Yo tampoco he tenido contacto con él desde que ustedes se separaron, no sé cómo reaccione al verte” No obstante, mis pies ya estaban caminando hacia dicho salón. Lo único que había podido averiguar estos años era que Haru había terminado su postgrado para mantenerse trabajando en la misma facultad.

“Gracias” Mi mente ya no estaba en el lugar correcto.

“Uenoyama” Tampoco lo estaba mi corazón “No te decepciones si esto de reunir given no resulta” No lo escuché más, tan solo le colgué.

Una sola pelea. Una sola frase gritada por impulso para desvanecerse sin murmurar adiós. Cuando regresé a nuestro departamento las cosas de mi novio habían desaparecido, las llamadas que le traté de hacer nunca fueron respondidas, él me había negado todo contacto, y aunque creí que lo superaría y solo era un corazón roto más. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado. Mafuyu Sato no se sentía como una simple relación romántica, no, él se profesaba como la otra parte de mi vida. Perderlo fue como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón y la pasión. Imposible era describir lo doloroso que fue tratar de olvidarlo, y aunque ni siquiera yo era capaz de procesar todo ese sufrimiento, lo más doloroso era saber que yo lo había provocado. Yo lo había dejado ir. Por más de un año solo estuve perdiendo tiempo. Mis pasos se apresuraron hacia el auditorio, la puerta estaba abierta y la clase llena.

“Muy bien, lo dejaremos hasta acá por hoy” El corazón me tembló con cobardía al vislumbrar a Haru en medio del auditorio “No olviden que en un par de semanas empezaran los exámenes” Aquel largo y reluciente cabello había sido cortado, sus facciones conservaban la misma ingenuidad y gentileza que cuando las había conocido, él parecía estar más delgado, una escasa barba se había acomodado sobre su mentón.

“Gracias profesor” Con esas palabras la multitud empezó a dejar la habitación. Mis pasos fueron torpes e inseguros al acercarme a él, él estaba guardando un par de textos en un maletín negro. Sonreí, su ropa se parecía al uniforme que él solía usar cuando trabajaba en aquella elegante cafetería.

“Haru” Sus movimientos se paralizaron al escuchar mi voz, él se dio vueltas, lento, nervioso. El tiempo se congeló.

“¿Uenoyama?” Una sonrisa fue la que nació entre sus labios, él parecía emocionado “Estas más alto” Todos mis miedos se desvanecieron ante tan sincera reacción “Te he estado viendo en las noticias” Él me revolvió los cabellos de manera paternal “Bien hecho” Mis hombros se relajaron, sonreí, ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado esto?

¿Cómo pude haber olvidado lo mucho que amaba given?

“Gracias” La vergüenza fue compartida. El contacto entre nosotros se perdió de manera natural al romper con la banda. Dijimos que seguiríamos siendo amigos y nos mantendríamos informados ¡Ja! Que mentira más grande.

“Tú” Él se rascó la mejilla, nervioso “¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?” Su mirada se había enfocado en el maletín entre sus brazos. Viejo y gastado.

“Take me lo dijo” Me golpeé la frente. Se supone que era un secreto “Digo” La paciencia de mi representante no era eterna “Lo leí por ahí” Y yo había estado jugando con ella. Mi carrera pendía de un delicado hilo. Lo veía vacilar.

“Así que fue Take” La expresión del más alto fue dulce y suave “Tampoco he sabido mucho de él” Ya no quedaban estudiantes dentro de aquel auditorio “Debería haberlo llamado” Él dejó que su rostro fuese sostenido por su palma “Como sea, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?” La incomodidad de la conversación era el único sonido que se había deslizado entre las gélidas y densas paredes del salón “¿Estas estudiando?” Cerré los ojos, dándome valor.

“No” Take tenía razón, esta era una idea terrible.

“¿Entonces?” Fracasaría y saldría mal. Se caería y yo me terminaría de romper en esa sofocante soledad.

“Yo” Pero.

_Solo sabes que lo amas cuando lo pierdes_.

“Quiero reunir a given otra vez” Y yo lo tuve que perder para entenderlo.

“¿Qué?” Pánico fue la emoción que se pintó en el rostro del más alto, él se acarició el cuello, él separó sus labios para que un quejido ininteligible fuese lo que escapase. Angustia.

“Lo que escuchaste” Aunque él no tenía la obligación de aceptar mis errores y ayudarme a ponerme de pie “Quiero volver a reunir given” Esperaba que él lo hiciera. No estaba listo para levantarme y continuar, no obstante, Mafuyu ya no estaba a mi lado para apoyarme y entregarme su amor incondicional “Volvamos a tocar juntos” Sus ojos los estaba empezando a olvidar, su voz ¿Cómo sonaba? Su rostro, ¿Cómo se sentía?, ¿Cómo era su aroma?, ¿Cómo sabían sus besos? No. No podía permitirlo. El corazón me estaba llorando.

“Uenoyama” Una mano fue acomodada sobre mis hombros, las facciones de Haru tenían un toque amargo y serio “¿Me acompañas a tomar un café?”

La cafetería de la universidad era pequeña y se encontraba atiborrada de estudiantes con ojeras y aroma a estrés. Las paredes eran de madera, posters de música de moda eran el adorno del local, había una radio transmitiendo canciones populares, el suelo estaba pegajoso. Él compró dos vasos antes de llevarme hacia una butaca al final del negocio. El asiento era duro al igual que la mesa, el ambiente era incómodo, enfoqué mi atención en el contenido de aquel vaso. La espuma se había desechó ante la amargura del café. Suspiré, el más alto mantenía una triste sonrisa sobre sus labios, él tomó un largo sorbo antes de volverme a mirar. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

“¿Entonces?” Fui yo quien decidió romper aquel fastidioso silencio “¿Qué es lo que piensas?” Los dedos de Haru se encontraban repasando el borde de aquella bebida. La melancolía había cubierto con un delicado velo al bajista.

“Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Uenoyama” El aliento se me escapó al escuchar aquellas palabras. No las esperaba. El rostro me ardió, la boca se me llenó de ansias “¿Sabes? Siempre supe que serías alguien grande en el mundo del espectáculo” Sus movimientos cesaron, el endeble hilo de su voz se perdió entre la letra de la canción “Por eso no fue una sorpresa para mí cuando te ofrecieron ser solista” Mis piernas se removieron debajo de la mesa, nerviosas.

“Para los demás sí pareció ser una sorpresa” Él dejó que su mentón reposara sobre su palma, su codo estaba en contra de un mantel de papel.

“Bueno, todos creímos que given tenía una oportunidad” Él se trató de enredar un mechón entre los dedos, no obstante, el largo ya no era el suficiente “Pero tú eras un natural, nosotros no teníamos oportunidad de igualar tu talento” Un asqueroso sabor a frustración estaba burbujeando dentro de mi mandíbula. Furia.

“¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando?” Sus ojos fueron afilados y distantes esa mañana. Mi valentía se evaporó en el vapor del café.

“Que ya tienes el éxito que querías, no deberías volverte a hundir tratando de juntar a given” Su espalda chocó con el respaldo de la butaca “Tómalo mientras vas ganando” El humo de mi bebida era tan amargo que tuve fruncir mi nariz. Desagradable.

“Yo creo en nuestra banda” Una cruel sonrisa fue dibujada por el más alto, sus ojos vacilaron al sostener una mirada con los míos.

“Pero Uenoyama” Sus hombros se encogieron “Nosotros ya no tenemos una banda” Esa verdad fue una puñalada en medio del corazón, ¡Oh! Pero ya no tenía. Mafuyu me había dejado un agujero que goteaba rencor “Yo me moví con mi vida cuando nos separamos” La culpa me había rebalsado para asfixiarme en una negra y sofocante sensación “Todos continuamos con nuestras vidas” Todo por una maldita decisión.

“¿Dejar la música te parece continuar con tu vida?” Mis nudillos se habían apretado hasta convertirse en puños tiesos “Tú amabas esto tanto como yo, y ahora estás haciendo clases de historia” Tenía la sangre hirviendo a causa de la impotencia y la frustración, mi ceño se hundió en una rígida sensación. El más alto pareció confundido con mis palabras. Una fastidiosa risilla fue su reacción.

“No la deje” Ahora el confundido era yo “Estoy en otra banda” Él se acarició el cuello, la tensión se había vuelto insoportable entre nosotros dos. Aquella confesión me hizo enfurecer aún más. Hipócrita.

“¿Entonces que diferencia hace volver a reunir given? Si tú y Akihiko hicieron su propia banda” Me paralice. Sentí que había dicho algo muy malo al vislumbrar tan descorazonada y desolada expresión. Él se sostuvo la frente, débil, él se vio pequeño y frágil del otro lado de la mesa, un suspiro muerto fue lo que escapó.

“¿No lo sabes?” Sus ojos parecían a punto de quebrarse en llanto “Akihiko y yo terminamos un poco después de que given se separó” Me congelé bajo esa confesión, mi mano se mantuvo inútil y estática en la mesa, quise decir algo, sin embargo “Tampoco he sabido algo de él” No pude decir nada.

“Lo siento” Una trémula sonrisa me fue entregada, sus palmas se deslizaron para tomar las mías. Él me estaba tratando de consolar.

“No fue tu culpa” Cuando yo nos había metido en toda esta mierda “Akihiko era alguien como tú, un natural” Él tenía la cabeza gacha y cansada, el agobio se había impregnado en cada una de sus palabras “No podía hundirlo con alguien como yo” El contacto entre nosotros se rompió.

“Disculpen” Un par de chicas nos interrumpieron “Eres Ritsuka Uenoyama, ¿No es así?” Una de ellas estaba sosteniendo mi fotografía.

“Yo” Una de las muchachas se inclinó con el rostro ruborizado.

“Por favor autografíala” Haru tomó su maletín antes de levantarse de la butaca. Una amarga y larga mirada fue compartida.

“¿Ves? Somos de niveles diferentes” Lo tomé de la muñeca, desesperado, mi frente se había empapado de sudor, mis piernas estaban temblando a causa de la ansiedad, el corazón me estaba ardiendo “Aunque pensé que Mafuyu estaba a tu nivel” Aspiré temor para exhalar pánico. Lo lamentaba.

“¿No has sabido nada de él? Pensé que estaba yendo a esta universidad” Pronto, las dos chicas se convirtieron en una densa multitud de gritos y fans “¿No lo has visto en alguna clase?” El más alto se limitó a negar con la cabeza antes de salir del local dejándome desolado y atrapado en mi propia profecía.

_Solo sabes que lo amas cuando lo dejas ir._

No recuerdo como salí de esa universidad. Lo último que supe fue que Take me estaba gritando en el auto camino a mi departamento. No entendí ni una de las palabras que él me entregó. Me miré el pecho, el agujero sobre mi piel se había vuelto más grande y denso, estaba goteando, había manchado todo el vehículo con mi arrepentimiento, me lo traté de limpiar, no obstante, cada cosa que tocaba la manchaba más. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera en algún lugar. Mi nombre era reconocido, mi música era escuchada, mi talento era amado, y aún así yo era miserable. Podía sentirlo desvanecerse desde la cocina hasta el espejo del baño, sus pasos me mantenían despierto. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era deslizarme por las grietas del remordimiento y sus memorias. Pero lo olvidaba. Si, cada día que pasaba Mafuyu parecía haber sido un dulce sueño junto a given. Me cubrí el rostro con el antebrazo. Podría morir de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, sin embargo, no lo hacía. Y estaba obligado a seguir respirando igual que el día anterior. Llegamos hasta mi hogar, giré el pomo con cansancio.

Debí encontrar una manera para decepcionarlo más despacio.

“¡Uecchi!” La estruendosa voz de Itaya fue lo que captó mi atención “Pensé que te demorarías más” Él aún se encontraba en pijamas en medio del comedor. Su rostro parecía adormilado y su cabello se encontraba completamente despeinado. Un desastre. 

“Yo también pensé que me demoraría más” Arrastré a mi cuerpo hacia la sala de estar para dejarme caer en medio del sofá. Duro e incómodo.

“¿No lograste convencer a Haru?” Él se había sentado al frente mío, un bigote de café le había quedado marcado sobre los labios. Suspiré, yo habría enloquecido de no ser por él. Ahogado en la miseria él se vino a vivir conmigo. Era un buen amigo.

“No lo hice” Una tercera figura vestida con pijama apareció en medio de mi sala de estar “¿Por qué Ueki esta aquí?” El nombrado me entregó una mirada perezosa y cansada antes de apoyarse en el cuerpo del más bajo. Chasqueé la lengua. Empalagosos.

“Esta también es mi casa, mi novio puede venir si quiere” La vergüenza en el más alto fue evidente e infantil. Itaya nunca se había molestado en disimular su amor hacia el basquetbolista, grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el sentimiento era correspondido. Eran una pareja caótica y desequilibrada. Presumidos. 

“¿Tienes que decirlo tan abiertamente?” El rubio tiró de la mejilla del más bajo “¿No ves que Uenoyama sigue soltero y miserable?” Me sostuve la cabeza, sabiendo que todas mis decisiones habían sido las equivocadas. Debería conseguir otros amigos. 

“¿Y de quien es la culpa?” El de cabellos naranjos chasqueó la lengua, una mirada indiferente me fue dirigida antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. El aire estaba frío. El sonido de la televisión era lejano.

“Siempre te pones del lado de Mafuyu” Mi reclamo fue infantil e injustificado.

“Es porque quiero mucho más a Mafuyucchi que a ti” El favoritismo que Itaya le tenía al castaño era algo que él ni siquiera trataba de encubrir “Y como cierta persona fue un idiota y terminó la relación, él tampoco me volvió a contactar” Él lo extrañaba “Él es mucho más lindo que tú” ¿Podía culparlo? Yo también.

Luego de que Mafuyu me pidiera arreglar su guitarra la distancia entre nosotros dos se convirtió en inexistente. Pronto, él había conocido a mis amigos y había empezado a jugar con ellos. Los recesos en las canchas de básquetbol, las caricias escondidas en la biblioteca, los ensayos antes de los exámenes, las citas en el verano, la calidez de su mano. Eran tantas las cosas de las que me había enamorado el invierno que lo conocí. Pero las olvidé. Apenas se me presentó la oportunidad las olvidé y lo dejé escapar para correr hacia los escenarios. Estúpido.

_“Tú dijiste que given era la mejor decisión que habías tomado”_ Debí ir tras él.

_“Dijiste que me amabas”_ Debí haber tomado su mano. Debí besar esas lágrimas y consolarlo con la misma dulzura que él me había entregado todos esos años. Debí haberme aferrado a su cintura para resolver esa discusión.

_“Creí que estábamos enamorados_ ” Le había prometido cambiar las cuerdas de su guitarra cada vez que estas se volvieran a cortar. La había jurado nunca romper su corazón.

¿Por qué se lo rompí?

“¿No has sabido nada de Mafuyu?” Aquella pregunta era redundante bajo tan desolada y triste expresión. 

“No” Mi único amante era el arrepentimiento “Su voz es única, me habría enterado si él estuviese cantando en algún lugar” Me había tomado meses recolectar el valor suficiente para recuperar aquella vieja banda. La única información que había podido obtener fue acerca de bajista. Grave error había sido asumir que él seguiría en contacto con los demás. Mi brazo se acomodó sobre mi frente, su expresión fue tan triste al mencionar a Akihiko. Culpa. Una densa y despiadada culpa.

“¿Has probado con ese amigo suyo?” Itaya frunció la boca, enfocando su atención en el suelo de mi apartamento. Varias revistas en donde yo aparecía se encontraban esparcidas sobre la alfombra “Ya sabes, el que tiene cara de delincuente” Reí, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

“¿Hiiragi?” ¿Por qué las había hecho cambiar si ya eran perfectas?

“Sí” Ueki, cansado de aquella fastidiosa conversación “El del cabello mal teñido” Se dedicó a revisar su celular, utilizando la espalda de su novio como respaldo. El ambiente era extraño y deprimente. Hacía frío. 

“A veces lo veo por los pasillos de las disqueras, pero él solo me gruñe cuando me acerco” Mis piernas se estiraron en el sofá, mis sentimientos estaban escurriendo desde la punta de mis manos hasta la última letra de mi apellido “No lo puedo culpar por no querer decirme, pero seguramente él sabe dónde está Mafuyu” Pronunciar su nombre era una mortificante satisfacción. Era irreal. Tan sombrío como la noche donde debí ir tras él.

“Uecchi no quiero ser duro contigo, pero” Aflicción fue la única emoción que pude apreciar en esos ojos “Aunque encuentres a Mafuyucchi y lo persuadas para retomar given” Tuve un mal sabor “¿Qué te hace pensar que te querrá a ti de regreso como pareja?” Aquella era una pregunta que me hacía entre las manecillas del insomnio y las memorias de un fantasma.

“Yo” No lo quería pensar “Solo” No lo pensaría.

“¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto?” Ueki se levantó de la espalda de Itaya, su expresión fue seria y rígida “¿Esta vez no te rendirás?”

“No lo haré” No existió duda o vacilación en esa respuesta. El más alto suspiro antes de extenderme su celular.

“Tu baterista está inscrito en un concurso de violín” El cuerpo me trepido en una electrizante sensación al leer el nombre de Akihiko Kaji entre los participantes “Si estás seguro de querer reunir a tu vieja banda” Las ansias se deslizaron entre la grietas de mi piel para enardecer mi corazón “Esta es tu oportunidad”

_Solo sabes que lo amas cuando lo dejas ir._

_Ahora que sabía que lo amaba, ¿Podría perdonarme por haberlo dejado?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo por si existe alguna duda y somos un fandom medio traumado, Mafuyu esta vivo, solo por si acaso.  
> Ahora en el siguiente capítulo sabremos de Akihiko y un par de cosas más.  
> Mil gracias a la personas que se tomo el tiempo para leer.  
> Me dan mil años de vida.  
> Muchas gracias por haber prestado atención.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana si me tienen fe.


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que le han dado amor a esta historia. En teoría sigue siendo fin de semana acá, así que técnicamente estoy actualizando a tiempo.
> 
> Los primeros capítulos los narrara Uenoyama, y este no será la excepción.
> 
> Un millón de gracias a quien se toma su tiempo para leer.

_Solo extrañas al invierno cuando llega el verano._

Los ensordecedores aplausos de la multitud, lo sofocante de las luces, lo brillante de los reflectores, la emoción en un temblar de piernas, un violento palpitar de corazón, la cara sudorosa, las manos acalambradas, nuestro nombre siendo aclamado en una canción. Sus ojos sobre mi vida, su voz calando entre las grietas de mi corazón, su sonrisa deslizándose entre acordes rotos y gastados. Lo habíamos hecho. Nuestra primera gran presentación. Entre gritos y chiflidos, con una reverencia, nos bajamos del escenario. Estábamos exhaustos, fatigados y nerviosos, no obstante, había una risa y una chispa compartida. Habíamos llegado despacio para caer rápido.

“¡Lo hicimos!” Akihiko se aferró a la cintura de su novio, elevándolo en un empalagoso abrazo, él le dio vueltas por el lugar, extasiado “De verdad lo hicimos” El cabello de Haru se había humedecido a causa del cansancio y la fiebre de la melodía. Adictivo.

“Aunque solo fuimos los teloneros, eso se sintió bien” La vergüenza se había pintado sobre el rostro del bajista, él se dejó consentir por el más alto con un agarre sobre su vientre. Celoso y afectivo “No puedo imaginar que se sentirá tener todo un espectáculo para given” Hubieron ensayos donde el viento fue tan fríos entre nosotros que temí morir congelados al escucharlo la lluvia afuera de la ventana.

“Ya tendremos nuestro propio espectáculo” Hubieron discusiones tan abrasadoras que pensé que ya no podría llorar al haber perdido las lágrimas. Hubieron tantas peleas, discusiones, llanto, gritos, tomé un gran bocado de aire. Llegar a esto.

“Solo imagínalo” Tenía el pecho cosquillando y la garganta impregnada con expectación “Given en concierto” La palma de Haru se extendió bajo los focos al pronunciar aquello. La habitación se encontraba vacía y no tenía más que instrumentos y un sillón. La banda principal ya había comenzado a tocar. Estridente. Eléctrica. Experimentada.

“Tú has estado demasiado callado” El baterista chasqueó la lengua, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura del contrario, el aroma a tragedia fue sutil y mortal “¿El señor guitarrista no cree que fue suficiente?” Mi mano estaba sosteniendo la de Mafuyu. Pequeña y cálida. Repleta de callos.

“Aun parece irreal todo esto” Tenía sudor y nervios en cada poro de mi piel, tenía los gritos del público resonando entre mis pensamientos como eco.

“¿Eso que significa?” Tenía la sangre tan caliente que la podía ver evaporarse entre mi aliento, mis manos aún se encontraban temblando al igual que mi mirada.

“Quiero hacerlo mucho más” Ambos universitarios sonrieron satisfechos. El aire se sentía tan fogoso como los reflectores del escenario.

“Yo hubiera estado bien con lo que sea” Su voz se escuchó ronca y rasposa de tanto cantar “Solo quería presentarme con Uenoyama” La piel me fue recorrida por un escalofrío, las piernas me tiritaron, lo miré, sabiendo que tenía esa clase de cara.

“¿Lo dices de verdad?” Esa que decía lo mucho que yo lo amaba. Tenía a mi corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que opacaba los rasgueos y los gritos de la banda. Su rostro se había pintado con una tenue capa de vergüenza, sus ojos me conocieron esa noche. Perdí el aliento. Perdí todo lo que tenía para dárselo a él.

“Claro que lo hago” Había un nudo entre mi garganta y mi pecho, sonreí, relajando mis hombros, mi guitarra se deslizó hacia mi espalda cuando la empujé.

“Mafuyu” El nombrado elevó la mirada, mis manos sostuvieron sus mejillas, el tacto fue suave y delicado, me acerqué a él, acariciando la punta de su nariz “Te amo” Hermosa era una palabra insuficiente para esa sonrisa. Amor era una infinidad en cuatro letras.

“Yo también” Nuestras palmas se entrelazaron sobre su rostro, a pesar del ruido de la multitud, solo existió silencio en nuestro instante “Uenoyama” Asentí, sin separarme de él, podía sentir su respiración fundida con la mía y el éxtasis de la presentación “Quiero tocar mucho más” Él era quien había rasgado las cuerdas de mi alma.

“Yo también” Aunque tenía miedo de caer “Quiero hacer esto mucho más” La duda y la inseguridad se evaporaba cuando lo sentía a mi lado. Cada vez que me iba a rendir eran sus palabras las que me hacían continuar. Un paso más cerca. Miles más. Tan cerca que había olvidado donde comenzaba su historia para terminar la mía.

“Nosotros también” Rodeé los ojos al escuchar la fastidiosa voz de Akihiko. Recelosa y colérica “Yo también tengo un lindo novio, pero no por eso lo ando presumiendo para incomodar a la gente” Elevé una de mis cejas, con indignación.

“Te estas restregando contra su cara en este momento” Mafuyu contuvo una risa, permitiendo que mi mano lo rodease de la cintura. Chispeante y aterciopelado.

“Pero no estoy presumiendo” El bajista me pidió paciencia en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al más alto. Suspiré, mantenerse de esta manera por siempre, ¿No sería perfecto?

“Si tú lo dices” Pensé que la música eran las letras que terminaban el soneto que llamaba vida, sin embargo, la amistad de esa pareja y el amor del castaño me habían completado. No me había percatado de las piezas que le faltaban a mi alma hasta que ellos me las mostraron.

“Haru, te ves algo incómodo con el cabello largo” Ahora que lo sabía “¿Nunca has pensado en cortártelo?” No podía dejarlos. Felices por siempre comenzaba esta noche.

“¿Cortarlo?” Él se enredó un lacio y largo mechón entre la punta de sus dedos, enroscándolo, los segundos se habían esfumado para que le llegase hasta la cintura “No puedo hacerlo” Una embobada y aniñada expresión se dibujó en el rostro del baterista “Simplemente no puedo” La mirada del bajista fue melancólica y agridulce. Despechada. 

“Él se lo ha dejado crecer desde que se enamoró de mí” Las facciones de Haru fueron teñidas por un potente y brillante escarlata “Y no se lo quiere cortar porque me ama” Él se cubrió el rostro, apenado. Humillado.

“No lo digas con tanto orgullo” Sus palabras se empañaron en contra de sus manos, el rubio lo escondió adentro de su pecho. La mirada de Mafuyu fue dulce y suave. Nunca entendía lo que mi pareja estaba pensando, sin embargo.

“¿Quieres que me lo deje largo por ti?” Él no tuvo que decir nada para que yo lo supiera todo esa noche. Realmente lo necesitaba. Él enredo sus manos entre mi cuello, acariciando mis cabellos con las yemas de sus dedos, el tacto fue gentil y magnético.

“Como te lo dejes te verás guapo, Uenoyama” No existía canción de amor para confesar lo mucho que lo amaba. No habían acordes suficientes para estremecer su corazón con la misma pasión que él había removido el mío “Aunque sería algo extraño, desde que te conozco luces así” El mundo no era suficiente para dárselo a Mafuyu Sato.

“¿Eso crees?” Recolectaba pedazos, vendía recuerdos y me embriagaba en amor.

“Si” Delineé el borde de su rostro, una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa había nacido entre nosotros dos, el aleteo de sus pestañas sacudió polvo de estrellas, dentro de sus orbes estaba escrito el secreto del universo, en sus mejillas se había posado el atardecer y entre la distancia de nuestros labios una mañana de invierno. Una cualquiera. No sabía que hacer. Él no lo entendería. No. No podía. No se lo diría.

“Mafuyu” Yo estaba tan enamorado.

“¡Chicos!” La voz de Take se deslizó entre las paredes de la habitación, su frente se encontraba empapado de verano y su cabello desarreglado “Tengo noticias” El amigo de Haru nos ayudó de manera constante y profesional cuando la banda creció. Y aunque el baterista no lo admitiría por celos y orgullo, él hacía un buen trabajo. Era el manager de given. Uno sin paga.

“¿De qué se trata?” El abrazo de Akihiko se tornó aún más posesivo ante la presencia del de cabellos negros “Estábamos algo ocupados” Sus brazos se habían aferrado con tanta fuerza al torso del bajista que pude escuchar a sus costillas crujir y al aliento esfumarse. Rodeé los ojos. Presumido.

“Bueno” Él caminó hacia nosotros, él se mordió la boca, vacilante, él la abrió una infinidad de veces para que escapase silencio. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Uno de mierda, él se acarició el entrecejo antes de quitarse los lentes y proseguir “No es fácil de decir, pero te ofrecieron un contrato como solista” El aire se perdió en la habitación. El tiempo se congeló, los gritos de la banda fueron lejanos y ajenos. Los reflectores oscuros y densos.

“¿Qué?” La incertidumbre fue compartida entre nosotros. Amarga.

“Felicidades Mafuyu” Take lo tomó de las manos, sentí el estómago repleto de nauseas y miedo, las piernas me trepidaron, débiles, cada respiración fue amarga y letal, mi cabeza fue golpeada por una insoportable jaqueca “Te han ofrecido ser solista” Contuve una arcada. Maldición. Quise llorar.

¿No era perfecto de esta manera?

¿No era suficiente ser given? Lo era para mí.

“Yo” Mafuyu me miró, soltando las palmas de Take para acunar las mías “Me siento halagado pero tendré que rechazar la oferta” Él siempre era así. Él jugueteaba con mis cuerdas hasta que se enredasen en un caos. Él iba robando mi amor como si fuesen baladas.

“¿Estas seguro?” Él solo me había convertido en un desastre “Puedes hacerlo si es lo que quieres, yo estaré bien” Y aunque yo estaba embelesado con lo que éramos como given, lo amaba más a él.

“Sí” Era egoísta y mezquino, no obstante, anhelaba que se mantuviese de esa manera “Creo en nuestra banda” Lo deseaba tanto que sentí una irrefrenable y áspera necesidad por lamentarlo, no obstante.

“Yo igual” No lo hice.

Amarlo tanto se vio opacado por las luces y los aplausos de los demás.

“¡Uecchi!” La voz de Itaya fue lo que captó mi atención, mis ojos se sintieron pesados al igual que mi cuerpo, estaba mirando al techo de mi apartamento, mi espalda se encontraba apoyada encima de mi sofá. Me restregué los puños entre los parpados. Esto era real “Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa” El ceño del de cabellos naranjas se encontraba tenso y rígido. Ueki estaba detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indiferente. Glacial.

“Solo estaba cabeceando” El mismo viejo y cansado sentimiento. Lo veía al dormir pero nunca lo podía tocar. No lo podía alcanzar. Me acaricié la cabeza, colérico “¿Qué hora es?” El invierno de mi primer amor había sido largo y dulce, había sido suave e ingenuo, y aunque el frío era algo que se mantenía omnipotente con la presencia de la nieve, eso no significaba nada cuando él me daba la mano. Y yo.

“En una hora comenzara el concurso de violín” Yo lo deje ir.

“Ya veo” Me senté sobre el sillón, mis brazos colgaron de manera inerte y cansada entre mis rodillas, mi mente era caos y confusión “Yo pensé que estaba seguro de esto, pero” Me mordí el labio, dudoso y asustado. Vacilaba, tropezaba y me equivocaba, ¿Qué quería de mí?

“Uecchi” ¿Qué quería de él? “Ay, hombre” El más bajo se acomodó a mi lado en el sillón, su palma se deslizó por mi espalda, el tacto fue reconfortante y gentil. No lo merecí. Lo tomé “No quiero ser esa clase de persona, pero” Era poco común leer seriedad y severidad en el rostro de Itaya “Te lo dijimos” Era peligrosa.

“Lo sé” Él no se apartó, el perfume del arrepentimiento era intoxicante y pestilente. Sus ojos un eterno tormento entre viejas fotografías y cenizas olvidadas.

“Apenas me dijiste lo del contrato supe que te ibas a arrepentir” Aquellas palabras no me hicieron sentir mejor, mi pecho se concibió denso y pesado. Aun vacío el corazón me crujió “Sé que tú y Mafuyucchi pelaban mucho en esa época” Lágrimas acumuladas en esos dolorosos y melancólicos ojos, su voz suplicando para que no lo dejara, su cuerpo tembloroso y pequeño, una cuerda entre nosotros dos, un estruendoso portazo.

“Si” Lo dejé caer.

“También sé que en ese entonces te sentiste atacado por los demás integrantes de given, pero” Alcé la mirada, aquellas grandes y sinceras orbes fueron un balde de agua fría “¿Era necesario ir tan lejos?” Me congelé debajo de ellas, me aferré a mí mismo.

“Pensé que lo era” Dicen que las personas crecen al equivocarse.

“¿Tanto tiempo te tomó entender que no era la música lo que te hacia feliz?” Sin embargo, cuando lo comprendí ya los había perdido a ellos “¿Sino tu banda?” Años. Me hurtó años procesar aquella información. Me tomó noches amargas de conciertos e insomnio, canciones baratas y vacías, cuerdas sin pasión ni electricidad. Miraba el techo por la noche, lo escuchaba deslizarse entre mis pasillos, sentía sus manos entre los agujeros de mi suéter. Pero no.

“Si solo vas a sentarte a lloriquear” No era real “No vayas al concurso” La voz de Ueki fue severa e indiferente “Itaya puede estar bien recogiendo tus pedazos todos los días, pero yo no” Sus pasos fueron firmes e imponentes en aquel apartamento. Lo hicieron crepitar.

“Oye” El más bajo fue silenciado con un gesto de manos.

“Dijiste que habías cambiado” Las tres entradas me fueron extendidas. El aire estaba pesado. La noche fría “Demuéstramelo, Ritsuka Uenoyama” Tomé un gran bocado de aire bajo los reflectores del rubio “Hazme creer que has cambiado” Se las arrebaté, levantándome del sofá. Había terminado de llorar.

“Vamos” Una vida con arrepentimiento no era digna de ser escrita.

No había sabido nada de Akihiko desde aquella pelea, aunque él me había dicho que estaba bien ser solista, sus ojos tenían reflejadas cada una de sus mentiras. Él era un hombre orgulloso, él se frustraba con facilidad y era apasionado. No me importó quebrar el esfuerzo de años para tomar mi oportunidad. No. Solo nos pisé y arrastré esos fragmentos por años entre hueso y carne. El viaje fue un parpadeo en el auto de la compañía. Pronto, los tres nos encontramos en un gigantesco y elegante anfiteatro. Las imponentes paredes tenían un refinado grabado dorado y escarlata, grandes ventanales creaban la ilusión de fragilidad alrededor, había una larga escalera de marfil hacia los balcones. Altas y amplias corridas de asientos se encontraban en el segundo piso, había un exuberante escenario de madera con una cortina escarlata abajo. Los tres nos acomodamos en butacas de terciopelo antes de que las luces se apagasen y un presentador le diese inicio al show. Tenía una extraña y amarga sensación dentro del pecho. Desasosiego.

“¿Ese no es amigo tuyo?” Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al vislumbrar la mesa de los jueces “Ya sabes, el que toca bonito” Sudé frío. Tragué duro.

“Ugetsu” Fue lo que balbuceé apreciando a aquel hombre en un elegante traje de dos piezas junto a los demás evaluadores del concurso. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

“Mira ese sí es tu baterista” Uno de mierda.

El tiempo se paralizó. Cada paso que él dio retumbo entre la multitud y mi corazón, mi respiración fue rápida y ansiosa, él estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela, él sostuvo el instrumento de manera elegante y pulcra. No pude respirar. Con una señal del presentador, él acomodó su violín sobre sus hombros, debajo de su mentón para extender el arco y comenzar a tocar. Mi cuerpo tembló al escucharlo, él cerró los ojos, inclinándose, jugueteando entre las cuerdas con una triste expresión. La canción era desgarradora y desconsolada, fue tan amarga que no comprendí como él era capaz de mantenerse de pie. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre las cuerdas con lentitud, su frente se había empezado a empapar con sudor, cada una de sus notas caló hasta lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, las manos me estaban tiritando, los ojos me ardieron, Itaya se cubrió la boca, enternecido. Lo único que reinó entre esas miles de personas fue esa despiadada melodía de desamor. Aquel era el llanto de un hombre despechado y perdido. Lo sabía bien. Aunque solo fueron un par de minutos sentí que me había mantenido una eternidad suspendido. Al acabar él recibió gritos y aplausos, un par de rosas fueron arrojadas al escenario para que él se retirara con una reverencia. Descorazonado. 

“No sabía que él podía tocar así” El más bajo aún se encontraba presionando su boca con la punta de sus manos, su mirada se había empañado “Tan cruel” Ueki acomodó un brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja, consolándolo.

“Yo tampoco lo sabía” Nunca me había tomado el tiempo para comprender. Tiempo. Pero que mal lo gasté.

“Increíble” El de cabellos naranjas se inclinó hacia su novio, lento y suave “Los jueces no mostraron ninguna reacción” El rostro de Ugetsu era un poema. Había algo extraño entre ellos dos. No lo diría. No lo miraría. No sabía lo que quería.

No pude concentrarme el resto del espectáculo, no pude borrar el triste y desolado reflejo dentro de los ojos de Akihiko en esa canción. Mi mentón se acomodó sobre mi mano, mi cuerpo se hundió en aquel mullido asiento con las cuerdas de fondo y la añoranza como acompañante. Ni siquiera tomé en consideración sus sentimientos. Él era un idiota, era celoso, torpe e imprudente, sin embargo, él era mi amigo. Había olvidado lo talentoso y apasionado que él era. No. Lo había subestimado. Me froté la frente con compulsión. Si todo era perfecto con given, ¿Por qué mierda lo saboteé? Ahora no me quedaba más que arrepentimiento y memorias. Las coleccionaba, las miraba y las vendía. Cuando la última nota fue pronunciada y los resultados fueron anunciados, corrí hacia los camerinos con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Itaya y Ueki me esperarían en el autor. Mis piernas se movieron con tanta fuerza que sentí cada uno de mis pasos retumbar contra mi mandíbula. El rechinar de las escaleras, las risas de la multitud, el gélido de la noche. Bajé hasta el primer piso a golpes para detenerme en la primera puerta, estaba abierta.

“¡Es obvio que esto no está funcionando para mí!” Me atraganté con mi valor al escuchar su voz del otro lado “Tercer lugar otra vez” Él parecía a punto de llorar por culpa de la frustración, su quijada se había deformado, su ropa estaba desarreglada, una vena se marcaba sobre su frente y otra en su cuello. Me mantuve a la distancia.

“Si practicaras más como te lo he dicho te iría mejor” Ugetsu se encontraba al frente de él, él lucía cansado y resignado, un largo y fatigado suspiro fue pronunciado “No sé para qué me molesto en hacerte un cronograma sino lo sigues” El rubio dejó caer su espalda en una de las paredes del camerino. Había un amargo aroma a cigarrillos

“Tus horarios son inhumanos, nadie los puede seguir” Él se retiró el flequillo. Aquella nostalgia seguía impregnada dentro de sus ojos. Latente y destructiva. El de cabellos negros anheló, apoyándose a su lado.

“Yo puedo seguirlos” Su tono fue juguetón y altanero “El tuyo es un horario para niños” El baterista rodó los ojos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

“Tú no cuentas como humano” El más bajo chasqueó la lengua “Ni siquiera estas cerca” Ambos tenían el rostro acalorado y unas profundas y densas ojeras grabadas en la piel. Demacrados.

“Por cosas como estas Haruki te botó” No pude interrumpir al vislumbrar la miserable expresión que se trazó entre las masculinas y recias facciones de Akihiko “Lo siento” Él le acarició la espalda, incómodo “Me pasé de la línea” Había un violín sobre la pared, rosas a sus pies y papeles repartidos por el piso. La tensión era extraña, mi valor se había convertido en un nudo de estómago y nauseas. Estaba mareado.

“Tienes razón” La culpa tenía un sabor venenoso y letal. Mortificante “Me debería resignar a dejar esto, es obvio que no tengo talento” Ugetsu golpeó la frente del contrario con la punta de sus dedos, las cejas del más alto se arquearon, su mandíbula se tensó. Él tenía mal carácter.

“Con esa mentalidad tan derrotista no esperes llegar al primer lugar” El de cabellos negros se acarició el entrecejo, él miró la habitación, con pesadumbre. Él corazón se me congeló cuando se detuvo en la puerta. Mierda “¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?” Retrocedí, sin embargo.

“¿Uenoyama?” Fue muy tarde.

“Si” Me acaricié la nuca, fatigoso “Soy yo” Con pasos torpes y tiritones ingresé al lugar. El aire era sofocante, sus ojos se encontraban repletos de asombro y desconcierto, sus labios se separaron, dejando que el aire escapase. Inhale valor para exhalar lamentos. Él se mantuvo apoyado en la pared, él se acarició la frente, cansado “Te vi tocar en el concurso, lo hiciste bastante bien, fue conmovedor” El desfallecimiento se deformó en una mirada. Su entrecejo se arrugo de manera rígida y severa. Rencor.

“Akihiko” Él no escuchó al más bajo.

“¿Qué haces acá?” La frustración se había impregnado en cada una de sus palabras “No eres la clase de persona que va a concurso de novatos” Él se tiró el flequillo, con fuerza.

“Yo” Ni siquiera me dejó hablar.

“¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?” No me pude acercar más. Sus manos se convirtieron en un par de tensos y amenazantes puños, su rostro enrojeció a causa de la ira y el resentimiento, la noche tenía un sabor a mentiras y lamentos “¿Es eso?” La culpa era difícil de respirar.

“No” Sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, él se levantó, imponente y distante “Yo” Su respiración era pesada “Necesito hablar contigo” Indiferente. Había una gigantesca pared entre nosotros dos.

“Largo” Él apuntó hacia la salida “No tengo nada que conversar contigo” No existió vacilación entre sus excusas, le extendí mis ilusiones; eran pequeñas y frágiles. Se romperían.

“Es importante” Él las pisó.

“Señor solista, quiero que se vaya” Las escuché caerse, las vi quebrase, no pude hacer más que lamentar. No quedaba rastro de él en esos ojos verdes. Había una caliente y palpitante jaqueca enlazada a mis pensamientos. Esta persona.

“Necesito pedirte algo” Era mi amigo. Él carcajeó de manera estridente y esquizofrénica, él estaba tiritando por culpa de la rabia acumulada.

“¿Tú?” Ugetsu me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que no me acercara, él acomodó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, calmarlo no funciono “¿Alguien con tanta fama como tú le viene a pedir ayuda a alguien como yo?” Nuestra relación fue escupida con desprecio en una risa “Pero que puto chiste” Bajé los hombros. Él era mi amigo. Él era talentoso. Él me había dicho que estaba bien amar a otro hombre “Lárgate de una vez” Y como agradecimiento lo apuñalé para convertirlo en esto. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus sueños? Era un asesino.

“Quiero volver a reunir given” Ni siquiera hubo respuesta a esa petición, él solo se cruzó los brazos, a kilómetros de distancia en aquella pequeña habitación, había una desagradable y dolorosa electricidad entre nosotros dos. Agónica.

“¿Por qué? Pensé que te estaba yendo bien” Luego de tantas risas e historias hoy no éramos más que desconocidos “¿Ahora necesitas recurrir a tu basura para ganar más fans?” Cerré los ojos, tenía una desgarradora sensación en el pecho y la garganta. Esta era mi realidad.

“Me está yendo bien, pero” Un segundo de odio rompió todo entre nosotros cuatro. Era un desastre “Pero necesito de regreso a la banda, no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes” El más alto sonrió de manera larga y afilada. Cínica.

“¿Nos necesitas?” Un escalofrió. Una carcajada “¿Dónde estabas tú cuando yo necesite a la banda?” La amargura de sus palabras se deslizó entre las grietas de mi vida para mancharla.

“Yo” No pude responder. Él elevó la voz. 

“¿Dónde estaba el gran Ritsuka Uenoyama cuando todo se desmoronó?” Alguna vez fuimos felices, alguna vez existieron las risas y la pasión. Alguna vez estuve completo “Tomando champaña con empresarios e inversionistas” Ahora no había más que sufrimiento y dolor “Tú hiciste tu elección hace años” Mis piernas eran débiles.

“Yo” Mis errores imperdonables “Estoy tratando de arreglarlo” Él se dejó sostener por el cuerpo del más bajo, parecía mareado y sofocado “Solo necesito una oportunidad” No obstante, las caídas eran profundas y el rencor denso.

“No tienes derecho a aparecer en mi vida solo porque ahora quieres algo de mí” Él trató de mantener frío su temperamento, no obstante, sus ojos eran malos escondiendo mentiras. En esa expresión lo supe. Alcé mi mano, devastado “No quiero saber más de given nunca” Él ya no era mi amigo. No.

“Pero” Él era un extraño “Me equivoque” Él levantó su violín del suelo, acomodándolo sobre sus hombros. Sus pasos terminaron por romper las grietas entre nosotros dos.

“¿Si?” Un abismo “Yo también me equivoqué cuando confié en ti, pero no por eso estoy siendo un idiota ahora” Él se esfumó. Dejándome con las palabras entre las manos y el arrepentimiento como velo.

“Chico, no te lo tomes personal” Ugetsu acomodó su palma sobre mis hombros “Él ha sufrido mucho en el mundo del espectáculo” Tenía los ojos quemando y la piel calcinando, cada una de mis venas se había llenado de una repugnante sensación. Densa, oscura y destructiva. Culpa.

“Yo” Lo sentía. Realmente lo lamentaba “Perdón” Sin embargo, las disculpas nunca arreglaban nada. Eran inútiles, baratas y molestas. No recuperaría a Akihiko con ellas, Haru no volvería a tocar para given por decirlas, y Mafuyu no aparecía solo por desearlas.

“Oye” Ugetsu se rascó el cuello, sus ojos me miraron, vacilantes “¿Quieres ir por un poco de agua a mi oficina?” Me limite a asentir para seguirlo.

La habitación donde trabajaba el de cabellos negros era grande y elegante. Había una solemne vitrina de madera con todos sus premios en una de las esquinas, sus discos se encontraban enmarcados con distinción sobre las diferentes paredes, un gran escritorio de caoba yacía al frente de un mullido sofá. Habían carpetas repartidas por la oficina y un par de fotografías. Él me invitó a tomar asiento mientras buscaba una de botella de agua. La atmósfera era extraña. Mi mente un caos. Las heridas eran profundas y la desconfianza dejaba cicatriz. Lo sabía. Lo entendía, sin embargo, me llevé la mano hacía el pecho, era tan doloroso respirar cargando esta vacía sensación. Eran tan…Cruel.

“Perdona a mi aprendiz, él se sintió algo frustrado por los resultados de la presentación” Él me extendió un vaso de agua antes de acomodarse a mi lado. Delicado y sereno “Tiene mal carácter” Aunque había calefacción adentro del lugar, no pude evitar sentir frío. Mis dedos eran escarcha.

“Fue mi culpa por provocarlo” Mis lágrimas gotas de lluvia y rocío “Debí tener un mejor plan” Mi corazón una vieja historia de invierno. Empolvada y olvidada. Una de un primer amor “No debí asumir que él me escucharía” Tomé un largo y profundo sorbo de agua. La amargura no se esfumó aunque la trate de borrar.

“Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que pasó entre ustedes” Él había enrollado un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, sus ojos fueron astutos y afilados “Un día él solo llegó de regreso pidiéndome que lo ayudara con el violín” Ugetsu era conocido por lo desgarradoras que resultaban sus melodías y lo despiadadas de sus notas. Él rio “Aunque al principio lo saqué de mi casa, terminé cediendo” Habían un par de cigarrillos sobre el escritorio “Imagina, ser amigo de tu expareja” Habían algunas fotografías en aquella vitrina con premios y diplomas.

“¿Él ha estado bien?” Aunque no supe que decir “No hemos hablado en años” Sentí que todo había sido pronunciado. Él me acarició los cabellos de manera paternal y dulce. Él parecía haber cambiado. Más adulto. Más humano.

“Es un inútil que se deprime con facilidad y no tiene disciplina, pero si” El tiempo y el olvido no tenían perdón “Él ha estado bien” Mis manos colgaron sobre mi regazo, apreté con fuerza aquel pequeño vaso de papel. Era feliz y ni siquiera lo sabía.

“Ya veo” Tenía amigos y no los valoré. Me mordí la boca con aflicción.

“Así que no te tienes que preocupar” Me sentía a la deriva sin given. Tan perdido. Sus ojos eran mi guía y su voz mi motivación. Yo las había dejado.

“¿Suena tan mala la idea de volver con la banda?” Estaba enamorado y lo olvidé. ¿Cómo pude permitírmelo? Sus facciones fueron suaves y delicadas, él me acarició la espalda con la misma empatía que le había entregado al rubio. Sosegada.

“Dale algo de tiempo” Solo comprendí lo mucho que los necesitaba al haberlos dejado “Él no ha sido el mismo desde que su relación con el bajista terminó” Y ahora era muy tarde. Si “Supongo que debieron estar muy enamorados” La noche había llegado. Ya no era invierno. Era verano.

“Lo estaban” Un despiadado y melancólico verano. Apoyé mi espalda sobre el respaldo, dejando que mi cabeza se deslizará por el sillón “Yo no quiero renunciar a esto” Aunque había sido rechazado “No puedo” Sentía que viviría arrepentido el resto de mi historia sino trataba más, ¡Mucho más fuerte! Ellos eran una parte de mí, al arrancarla quedé vacío.

“Esa determinación es buena” El de cabellos negros sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta, extendiéndomela “Esta es la dirección de Akihiko, no le digas que yo te la di” Con una sonrisa la tomé “Ahora vámonos, se está haciendo tarde” Había una tenue y tímida chispa de esperanza. Quizás algún día lo comprendería. No sería hoy.

Ugetsu me guió hacia la salida del evento, dentro de mi auto ya estaban acomodados Itaya y Ueki, el más bajo se encontraba dormitando sobre el hombro del rubio. Eran una pareja con un predecible final. La noche era oscura y silenciosa, el anfiteatro había quedado vacío, las luces de la ciudad eran potentes y hermosas. El conductor partió, me di vueltas, enfocándome en la ventana para despedirme del violinista cuando mi vida se paralizó. El corazón se me detuvo. La respiración la perdí. Mi frente se empapo de sudor, la boca se me llenó de ansias. Mis ojos. Mi vida. Mi mundo. Mi amor.

“Mafuyu” El castaño se encontraba apoyado en un taxi. El corazón se me eclipsó, chispas, electricidad, arrepentimiento, pasión. Un golpe. Un rayo. Una tenue y delicada sonrisa se había trazado entre sus labios al encontrarse con Ugetsu, su cabello fue revuelto por las manos del violinista “¡Detén el auto!” No obstante, el taxi ya había desaparecido. Lo veía al dormir pero nunca lo lograba alcanzar.

_Solo extrañas al invierno cuando llega el verano._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para entrar en contexto, Akihiko ha estado mucho tiempo tratando de triunfar en la música, y given fue la mejor oportunidad que tuvo, entonces se iba a sentir un poco enojado al ver a Uenoyama, pero esto aún no se ha acabado. Sobre Mafuyu ya verán más adelante.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer! Y si alguien me tiene fe de vida la actualización debería estar la otra semana.


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Mi plan de vida era actualizar esta historia el fin de semana, pero la universidad online se las arreglo para ser más pesada que la real, así que acá me tienen hoy.  
> De verdad mil gracias a las personas que han tenido paciencia con esta historia y por darle tanto amor. No soy digna, pero lo aprecio mucho.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Uenoyama.

Las estaciones podían seguir cambiando, de invierno a verano, de otoño a primavera, no obstante, yo lo seguiría amando hasta el último segundo de nuestro instante. Lo que fuese nuestra eternidad. Lo que hubiese sido. Los besos que me perdí, el arrepentimiento que me tragué, las lágrimas que no limpié y los te amo que nunca le dije. Pasara lo que pasara yo seguiría amando a Mafuyu Sato hasta mi última canción.

“Uenoyama” El ambiente dentro de la sala de ensayo era rígido y tenso, la mandíbula del rubio se había abierto a causa de la perplejidad, la expresión del bajista fue suave y dulce. Maternal y tímida. El rostro de Mafuyu se encontraba ruborizado y ansioso, había una delicada cada de electricidad entre nosotros dos, ¿Qué había dicho? No lo sabía.

“¿Qué tiene de malo?” Pero quería decirlo otra vez. Tenía el corazón arremetiendo con violencia e ímpetu dentro de mi pecho “No le pedí algo tan extraño” Tenía las manos sudorosas y la cabeza convertida en un palpitante y caliente caos “Solo que se quedara a mi lado” El amor era un juego de apuestas y yo había perdido cada una de mis monedas con él.

“Casi sonó como si le estuvieses pidiendo matrimonio con ese discurso” Sentí a mis mejillas calcinar y al sudor desprenderse hacia mi cuello, el más bajo me sonrió, sus ojos se desviaron hacia las guitarras en el rincón para volverme a conocer entre las luces artificiales del salón. Hermosos y despampanantes. Eternos pero efímeros.

“Es cierto, Uenoyama, se escuchó así” Sus orbes lo eran todo. Eran mi invierno y mi verano.

“Yo solo” Un tartamudeo escapó con mis palabras, no las pude articular “Solo le dije que quería estar por siempre con él” Una repentina vergüenza fue lo que inundó cada uno de los sentidos “No tenía intención de que sonara de esa manera” Hasta mi última respiración yo se la entregaría. Mis palmas se convirtieron en un par de temblorosos puños, él las tomó.

“Aunque sonara de esa manera” Sus yemas delinearon los bordes de mis sentimientos, su tacto fue embriagador y ensordecedor, me estremecí debajo de él “Estaría bien” La sala de ensayo se vio sumergida por el silencio y la electricidad. Aterciopelada y viciosa “Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme un futuro sin ti” Sonreí. Los instrumentos se encontraban repartidos sobre las alfombras, el viento se había deslizado por la ventana, los demás integrantes de la banda nos estaban mirando, pasmados.

“Entonces, será de esa manera Mafuyu” Cada día lo deseaba un poco más. El más alto se cubrió la boca con dramatismo.

“Me siento orgulloso de nuestro hijo” El brazo de Akihiko se acomodó sobre el cuello del bajista, él se dejó acunar “¿Debería encontrar una forma más romántica de proponértelo a ti?” El rostro de Haru se vio encendido por una brillante y estridente capa de escarlata. Su corazón latió con tanta intensidad que lo escuchamos rebotar entre los parlantes y la lumbrera.

“No digas estupideces, no necesito eso” Aunque él se trató de apartar, esa sonrisa fue imposible de ocultar. Linda.

“Me pondré a cantar debajo de la lluvia para proponértelo” El de cabellos largos rio, relajado, su palma se deslizó sobre la cintura del rubio.

“Prefiero que cante Mafuyu o Uenoyama” Las cejas del más alto se tensaron, él chasqueó la lengua, él se cruzó los brazos con rigidez sobre el vientre, celoso. Rodeé los ojos. Tan infantil “Amor, no tienes buena voz” La cabeza de mi pareja se había acomodado sobre mi hombro, su mano entre la mía, mi vida por ese chico. Lo amaba tanto que la cordura la había perdido. Lo adoraba tanto que le había confesado que lo quería por el resto de mi eternidad. Una larga. Tal vez fugaz. Esperaba que no.

“Entonces me podre a tocar la batería debajo de la lluvia frente a tu casa” El castaño era las letras de mis canciones, sus toques eran los acordes de mi guitarra, sus labios el ritmo de mi respiración y sus ojos mi inspiración “Ya lo veras, no te podrás negar a tan romántica propuesta” En ellos me perdía, en ellos me ahogaba, por ellos yo vivía.

“Ese plan tiene muchas fallas, Akihiko” El rubio no pareció perturbado por las palabras de mi novio, Mafuyu acomodó su palma debajo de su mentón, pensativo. Él sonrió con suavidad y lentitud “Deberías proponérselo luego de estrenar nuestro primer disco” El ambiente se vio encendido por una fogosa y sofocante tensión. El más alto se iluminó. Hubo chispa y complicidad.

“Un disco” Hubo una historia compartida y una promesa escarlata “Eso se escucha bien” El sonido del verano fue irrelevante y tenue. Los sueños eran baratos “En un mes más, cuando hagamos nuestra primera gran presentación llamaremos la atención de personas importantes” Se rompían con facilidad. El baterista extendió su mano hacia centro del salón. Iluso e ingenuo, tenía el pecho caliente y los músculos con estática.

“Estoy de acuerdo con mi novio” Haru acomodó su palma sobre la del más alto “Nuestra presentación será tan buena que la gente hará fila para ver a given en concierto y para comprar nuestro disco” El castaño me miró, suspiré atontado.

“¿Cierto?” Él me vislumbró con esa clase de esa expresión “Uenoyama, Mafuyu, ¿Qué esperan para poner sus manos en el centro?” La misma que me había entregado los últimos años. La garganta me palpito hasta convertirse en un nudo, las piernas me trepidaron. El aire estaba caliente, y el amor parecía posible.

“Por given” Fue lo que mi pareja musito, uniéndose al agarre “¿Uenoyama que estas esperando?” No vacilé para acomodar mi mano sobre la de ellos. El tacto fue ensordecedor y mortificante. Fue letal. Una promesa.

“Por given” Fue lo que aseguré antes de que las levantáramos. Pero las promesas se rompían. 

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué él se había ido?, ¿Dije algo malo?

_“No puedo lidiar contigo si te estas convirtiendo en una carga”_

¿O simplemente lo había empezado a querer mal?

“ _La banda y tú me importan, pero no los amo tanto como a la música”_

Lo amaba tanto que lo olvidé y me convertí en la mitad del hombre que solía ser. Mafuyu Sato era una sombra en la habitación.

Los necesitaba más que nunca.

Era un desastre cuya pasión el mismo había traicionado. Pero no. La nieve había sido gélida y despiadada en invierno al no tenerlo a mi lado, el otoño fue frío e indiferente, la primavera careció de color y encanto. Verano, ¿El verano?, ¿Cómo podría haber calidez si ya no estaba con él? Me había equivocado. Pensé que las cosas resultarían bien mientras lo justificase con vocación, no obstante, lo olvidé. Olvidé aquella abrumadora sensación que sentí al mirarlo. Eléctrica, sofocante, caliente, magnética, ansiosa y desesperante, me disfracé de la víctima cuando era mi propio villano. Que estupidez. Me tiré de los cabellos, acomodé mi espalda sobre una rasposa pared, estaba sentado afuera de una portilla en un pequeño y modesto complejo de apartamentos, la alfombra olía a humedad e historia, la tarde estaba helada, mi voz estaba cansada de clamar por él, mis piernas acalambradas y mi estómago hecho un nudo. Tenía el corazón en agonía y a mi primer amor en un taxi. Debía concentrarme, no obstante, extrañaba nuestro ayer.

“¿Aún sigues aquí?” Una puerta se abrió a mi lado “Ya me estas cansando” Una sofocante culpa fue la que se impregnó en mi garganta al observarlo. La mirada del rubio se encontraba enmarcada por densas y oscuras bolsas de insomnio, él lucía más delgado, sus manos estaban temblando y sus parpados hinchados. Tan demacrado “Ya empiezas a molestar a los vecinos” Él amenazó con cerrar la portilla al leer mis intenciones para levantarme.

“Solo necesito que me escuches” Mis huesos tronaron cuando moví mi espalda de la pared “Por favor” El verde de sus ojos se mantuvo frío e indiferente. La atmósfera era extraña e incómoda. Tan amarga. Habíamos sido amigos. Si, los mejores.

“Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguiste mi dirección en primer lugar” Él se acarició con fuerza el entrecejo, él se mordió el labio, la perforación resonó contra sus dientes “Llevas más de medio día afuera, por favor vete” Negué con la cabeza. No existía nada más terco que un hombre arrepentido.

“No puedo sino me escuchas” Y el más apesadumbrado era yo. Estúpido.

“Bien, puedes quedarte a dormir ahí” Quería dar cientos de pasos hacia atrás para encontrarme con su amistad “No tendrás un trato especial solo porque eres famoso, señor solista” Así que di decenas de ellos hacía adelante para develar rencor. Lo merecía. Claro que lo hacía. Me comencé a parar.

“Solo necesito cinco minutos” Fue lo que le repetí, una mujer salió del apartamento contiguo. Con una palabra contenida ella captó nuestra atención.

“Akihiko” El nombrado la miró “Tu amigo lleva ahí mucho tiempo” Las facciones de la joven eran suaves y compasivas. Dulce “Deberías hablar con él” Otra puerta se abrió dejando ver a un robusto hombre. Él parecía molesto y fastidiado con aquella discusión.

“Además las paredes son delgadas y podemos escuchar toda la conversación, es un fastidio” El baterista chasqueó la lengua, él se frotó con compulsión y violencia la frente, él me miró, iracundo y despechado. Traicionado.

“Puedes pasar un rato” Aún podía ver la herida que yo mismo había escrito sobre su corazón. Él era mi amigo. Yo tenía una daga.

“Gracias” Él era mi talentoso baterista. Él era torpe, él era dedicado, él era inteligente. Él me había convertido en quien era hoy. Me levanté del suelo, ingresando al apartamento.

“Hagamos esto rápido, no quiero tenerte más tiempo del necesario en este lugar” Sin embargo, hoy no éramos más que desconocido anhelando el ayer.

Su hogar era pequeño y modesto, había una televisión al frente de una mesa de cristal con papeles y fotografías desparramadas, un viejo y gastado sofá era el foco de la habitación, habían empaques de comida enlatada repartidos entre el piso y paquetes de cerveza, el violín se encontraba en un rincón junto a miles de pautas rasgadas a medio escribir. Me acomodé a su lado en el sillón, los cojines eran toscos y rígidos, él amoldó una de sus piernas encima del mueble, él me miró de manera altiva y petulante, una ceja fue levantada, su mentón se apoyó con aburrimiento entre sus palmas, suspiré, ¿Por qué nos había permitido llegar a esto? Éramos amigos, ¡Sí lo éramos! Los mejores.

“¿Y bien?” No obstante, hoy éramos la peor clase de desconocidos que alguna vez se había escrito “Te escucho” Los que pretendían serlo. Amigos ¿No?

“Quiero volver a reunir given” Su ceja fue enarcada con una exagerada y fastidiosa intensidad, él rio sin gracia, él no cambió de posición. A kilómetros en aquel sillón.

“Eso ya me lo habías dicho” La habitación tenía una sofocante e intensa fragancia a cigarrillos y alcohol “¿Para eso estuviste esperando afuera de mi apartamento?” Su batería había desaparecido al igual que nuestras fotografías, sus baquetas se habían quebrado “Que pérdida de tiempo” Mis puños se hundieron entre los cojines. Esto era mi culpa.

“Yo” Y lo debía arreglar “Lo lamento” Esta historia merecía otra clase de final. Tenía el corazón caliente y agitado, sus ojos se abrieron con atisbos de perplejidad “Fui egoísta y me deje llevar por la propuesta del contrato” En un atracón de arrepentimiento las palabras se me atoraron “Lo siento” Su atención había sido captada. Las luces sobre mi escenario. Mi vida para cambiar ese guion.

“No acepto esas disculpas, pero te demoraste en dármelas” Su mirada se suavizó, tenía una extraña y palpitante opresión dentro del pecho. Esta persona solía ser tan importante para mí “Gracias” Hoy éramos la mitad. Y yo lo odiaba, ¡Sí! Lo hacía. Aunque no tuviese el derecho a hacerlo. Mi mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, tenía las piernas acalambradas y al verano apagado.

“Olvidé que la mejor parte de la música eran ustedes” Me odiaba por haberme arrebatado la mejor parte de mí “Ustedes eran lo divertido y apasionante, no la guitarra” Mis labios se separaron; polvorientos y tiritones “Ser solista me hizo darme cuenta de eso” Un agotado suspiro fue la respuesta del más alto.

“Es un poco tarde para pensar en eso” Bajé la nuca, cerré los ojos, mi escenario estaba crujiendo y las luces vacilando.

“Lo sé” No lo entendía, ¿Por qué ellos se habían ido?

“Uenoyama” Mierda, fui yo quien los había apartado “Lo entiendo” Él acomodó su mentón sobre su rodilla, aunque la televisión se encontraba apagada su atención se enfocó en esa vieja pantalla “Yo también me he equivocado” Una melancólica y agridulce tensión nos envolvió “Apenas given se separó yo traté de buscar el éxito a mi manera con el violín” Él carcajeó, con amargura y despecho “Pero fracasé” Mis manos se removieron incómodas sobre mi regazo.

“Akihiko” Tenía todas las palabras equivocadas y las decisiones incorrectas en la punta de mis dedos “Dije enserio lo del concurso” Tenía un irremediable amanecer en pausa “Creo que tocaste bastante bien, eres talentoso” Miré aquel violín acomodado en una pared, sus cuerdas se encontraban gastadas de tanto tocar, las manos del rubio estaban rojas y repletas de heridas. Subestimarlo había sido un error. Él era el latir de given.

“Viniendo de un gran y famoso músico como tú significa bastante” Solo hubo sarcasmo enlazado a esas palabras. Las tomé “Lo siento, estoy algo celoso” El aire cambió entre nosotros dos. Quise retroceder.

“Eres apasionado con el violín” Quise encontrar el lugar correcto para mi corazón, sin embargo, había perdido el mapa “Merecías un lugar más alto que el tercero” Perdí el aire, parpadeé. Por primera vez en un año, él me estaba sonriendo con sinceridad. La piel se me erizó.

“Deberías decirle eso a Ugetsu” Aquella escena en el taxi me golpeó como una bofetada en la cara. Pero no “Quizás así me ponga horarios que pueda realizar un ser humano normal” Debía ser inteligente y esperar, mis piernas tiritando entre el suelo y mi cordura fueron contradictorias.

“También eras talentoso con la batería” Él rodó los ojos, leyendo mis intenciones antes de ser compuestas “Si volviéramos a formar given podríamos mostrarle eso al mundo” Él chasqueó la lengua, orgulloso “Podríamos complementar mejor nuestro sonido, tú y Haru siempre fueron una buena combinación” Cuando pronuncié aquel nombre no pude respirar bajo lo intensa y suplicante que fue esa mirada. Todas esas barreras de orgullo y cinismo se desbarataron para mostrarme a un pequeño y vulnerable hombre. Aterrado y herido, ¿Por qué él se fue?

“Él” Sus manos estaban tiritando en el brazo del sofá, sus pupilas se habían dilatado para esconder la noche “¿Él ha estado bien?” Suspiré, sabiendo que éramos lo mismo.

“No lo sé” Un par de hombres cuyo amor se esfumó cierto verano “Take tampoco ha mantenido contacto con él” El rubio no disimuló su molestia al escuchar aquel nombre. Sonreí, seguía siendo Akihiko “Pero cuando hablé con él parecía bien” Hubo una expresión que no pude descifrar entre las facciones del contrario. El sudor me corrió por la frente, se me apretó el corazón, no pude respirar. Mirarlo fue como acariciar cientos de agujas. Tan despiadado.

“Haru” Él se mordió el labio antes de continuar “¿Él se cortó el cabello?” No pude sostener una mirada con él, ambos sabíamos el significado detrás de esas palabras, él rio, él se acarició la nuca, amargo. Fue una imagen triste y nostálgica “Yo debería haberte ofrecido un vaso de agua o algo” Él ni siquiera me dejó procesar aquella conversación antes de levantarse e ir hacia la cocina.

¿Cuándo habíamos empezado a querer mal? No lo sabía. Él nunca me dijo.

Me incliné encima de mi regazo, acercándome al desastre que tenía el rubio sobre la mesa de cristal, habían un par de deprimentes pautas de canciones abandonadas y fotografías. El mundo y el tiempo se me paralizaron cuando me encontré con esas imágenes. Sonreí, delineando los bordes de ese bonito y fino rostro. Nuestro primer día para grabar el disco. Yo lo estaba abrazando a él con esa clase de expresión que nunca le debí dejar de entregar, él estaba rodeando mi espalda, él era mi otra pieza y ahora solo era la mitad. Cerré los ojos, dejando que mi cabeza colgara sobre las orillas del sillón. ¿Cuándo todo había empezado a salir mal?

_“Estas desafinando” Aquella grabación fue nuestra primera gran pelea “Dijiste que te tomarías esto enserio pero solo pareces estar tonteando” Los ojos de Mafuyu se llenaron de incertidumbre al escuchar mis palabras. Tan brutas y toscas. Él retrocedió, él parecía tan dolido. Quemó._

_“He estado estudiando para los exámenes de fin de año, Akihiko también ha hecho lo mismo para el postgrado” El rubio acomodó su mano sobre mi hombro. Lo aparté con un manotazo._

_“Por fin estamos cerca y tú estás priorizando otras cosas, dijiste que te lo tomarías enserio” El castaño me trató de tomar la mano para que yo retrocediera. Lo rechacé con aversión. El despecho fue todo lo que sus ojos me entregaron “¿Sabes qué?” Él me hirió “Mejor dejemos hasta aquí el ensayo” Yo lo herí más fuerte._

_“Uenoyama, hablemos de esto” Fue en ese instante donde lo empecé a olvidar. Fue en ese momento donde me dejé seducir por las luces y la fama “Sino lo aclaramos ahora mismo” Sus labios temblaron al igual que su cuerpo, sus ojos se vieron inundados por una perdida que bien conocía, por desolación y miedo, su voz se quebró “Eso” Sabía que Mafuyu le temía a las peleas por un viejo y doloroso amor. Por una cuerda rota y gastada “Sera demasiado tarde” Y yo solo me di la vuelta y me fui._

“Fui estúpido” Acomodé mi antebrazo sobre mi cara, los recuerdos eran sofocantes y los errores no se podían borrar. El ayer estaba gastado y el mañana a punto de despertar.

“Lo fuiste” Akihiko colocó dos vasos de agua sobre la mesa, él se volvió a sentar a mi lado, relajado y suave “Estabas insoportable en esa época” Él tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, repasando las facciones de una melancólica y hermosa primavera con unas rotas y heridas yemas “No sé cómo te aguantamos tanto” Tan destructivo. No más.

“Prometo hacerlo bien esta vez” Me levanté del respaldo del asiento para mirarlo “Sé que no tienes razones para confiar en mí o en la banda” Había una desbordante estática entre nosotros dos. Fría y densa “Pero prometo hacerlo bien esta vez” No existió vacilación en esa promesa. No la rompería. El más alto suspiró, acomodando la imagen entre un caos de pautas y canciones no compuestas.

“¿Haru y Mafuyu están de acuerdo con esto?” Tenía las emociones escritas en la cara y el arrepentimiento tatuado, las cejas del más alto se arquearon con prepotencia “¿Es enserio?” Me rasqué la nuca, ansioso “¿Ni siquiera lograste convencer a Haru?” Chasqueé la lengua. Esta no era una tarea sencilla. Petulante. Narcisista.

“Si fuese tan fácil convencerlo de algo ustedes no habrían perdido el contacto” Aunque una vena sobresalió ante lo tensa que estaba su frente, sus excusas perecieron en su garganta. Me acerqué a él, fatigado “Ustedes” Tenía miedo de preguntar “¿Terminaron por mi culpa?” Tenía más miedo de no hacerlo. Él suspiró, él me revolvió los cabellos con una familiaridad que me hacía falta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel. Lo necesitaba.

“Cuando given se separó Haru no se pudo sacar de la cabeza la idea de que él me estaba frenando” Su voz se había mezclado con una cruda decepción, el apartamento estaba silencioso, había un cenicero desbordante de cigarrillos cerca de la televisión “¿Puedes creerlo?” No hubo nada de gracia en esa carcajada “Él creía que me estaba estorbando” Había un triste y doloroso latido siendo compartido “Cuando él me inspiraba” Vacío. Lo amaba tanto que lo olvidé y me convertí en la mitad del hombre que solía ser.

“Lo siento” Él me revolvió el flequillo de manera bruta y descuidada “En parte es mi responsabilidad por meterles la idea” Tan él.

“Que nos hayamos divorciado no es tu culpa, hijo” Reí de manera amarga. Él era una persona importante para mí “Sin embargo, mi fracaso en el violín prueba que él no me estaba frenando en nada” ¿Podría volver a serlo? Apreté con fuerza mis rodillas.

“Dale a given otra oportunidad” Él se acarició el entrecejo, cansando, él tomó un gran y profundo bocado de aire antes de devolverme la mirada.

“¿Vas a insistir hasta que acepte?” Me limité a asentir “Entonces no me queda más opción que ayudarte” El alma se me estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, los ojos me ardieron, la garganta se me secó, no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo. Aunque la atmósfera era extraña y él seguía siendo distante, lo apreté con fuerza, agradecido. Tenía el corazón latiendo con una peligrosa y estridente ansiedad. Este era mi amigo y yo lo quería de regreso.

“Gracias” Él acarició mi espalda, rígido y fatigado “Gracias Akihiko, lo haré bien” El aire era raro.

“Pero apenas te pongas estúpido te abandonaré otra vez” Reí, la noche había empezado a caer “Ugetsu me regañara por regresar a la batería” ¡Mafuyu! Abrí los ojos atónito, me aparté de él, tenía la frente empapada y las manos temblorosas. Ansias. Miedo. Temor. Su amor era una sombra en mi habitación, sus ojos se habían deslizado por las grietas de mi vida, lo quería a él también. Lo necesitaba.

“¿Por qué él conoce a Mafuyu?” Un tartamudeo de aire acompañó aquella pregunta hiperventilada “¿Qué relación tienen para estar juntos?” Mis palabras no fueron comprendidas por el baterista, su mueca fue de confusión e incertidumbre.

“¿Qué?” Tenía la respiración rápida y el corazón sollozando en un acorde roto. 

“Yo los vi juntos el día del concurso” El invierno era gélido y despiadado cuando quería “Yo” Lo había olvidado “No entiendo” El rubio tampoco lo pareció hacer.

“No había escuchado nada de Mafuyu hasta que lo mencionaste” No hubo mentira en esa expresión, él se rascó el mentón, apenado.

“Lo vi subirse a un taxi con Ugetsu, no los pude alcanzar” El recuerdo de su sonrisa fue letal, me levanté del sillón, impaciente, caminé por las hojas y la basura del cuarto, atrapado. Tenía el estómago repleto de nauseas y la cabeza mareada “Estoy seguro de que era él” El fantasma de su cariño me apretó el cuello. Asfixiante.

“Ugetsu no me habla de su vida personal porque somos alumno y profesor” El más alto escribió comillas en el aire con una mueca de fastidio y humillación “Así que no lo sé, él no me cuenta nada” Me tiré el cabello. Un paso más cerca. Miles más atrás. Tenía el hálito pesado y ansioso. Tenía sus orbes y esas palabras repitiéndose de manera obsesiva y compulsiva. Una infinidad.

“Yo no he sabido nada de él” Tenía los pensamientos corriendo y calientes “Yo” La boca me estaba temblando. Me sentí impotente e inútil. Quería retroceder, quería su perdón, quería nuestro ayer. Pero no “Yo” ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? “Lo amo” No lo sabía. Nunca me lo dije.

“Uenoyama” El rubio se levantó del sofá, tomando una chaqueta de cuero que tenía a un costado de la mesa “Si quieres podemos irle a preguntar ahora, él debe seguir en el conservatorio” Asentí con fuerza, vendiéndome a la desesperación. Él era un buen amigo, ¡Él era el mejor!

“Gracias” Y yo lo había subestimado para tratarlo como un estorbo hasta romper nuestra amistad. Estúpido “De verdad lo agradezco” Pero que estúpido fui esos días de juventud. No lo merecía.

“Está bien, te ves muy angustiado por eso” Pero lo tomaba.

El viaje en la motocicleta de Akihiko fue un parpadeo. Las calles se encontraban vacías, la noche había cubierto la ciudad, las únicas luces que se podían vislumbrar bajo el negro eran los semáforos y los faroles entre las intersecciones de los callejones. Tenía una estridente y sofocante ansiedad carcomiéndome el corazón. Mafuyu Sato: El primer e inolvidable gran amor, el que dejé escurrir entre unas manos manchadas con codicia y herí con palabras más filosas que la traición. Lo quería de regreso, sin embargo, de intenciones las personas no vivían. Moriría si lo perdía, no obstante, muerto ya estaba sin él. Me aferré a la espalda del baterista, permitiendo que él me guiase hacia el conservatorio, el viento estaba frío, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, sus ojos eran mi vida. El lugar era grande y elegante, habían varios salones con diferentes instrumentos cerrados con llave, miles de melodías golpearon mi cordura apenas ingresamos, el aroma a café fue embriagador, el logo de la institución se encontraba dibujado en todos lados, el más alto me llevó hacia una oficina en el segundo piso. Él me miró, indeciso y angustiado, antes de tocar de puerta. Anhelaba el ayer y lo buscaba a él. Vivía atrapado en la oscuridad y eso debía cambiar. Me había tropezado y lo había olvidado.

“¿Akihiko?” El rostro de Ugetsu se vio pintado por una genuina capa incertidumbre y confusión, él parpadeó, vacilante “No te esperaba hasta mañana” Su atención se enfocó en mi escenario, él sonrió con gentileza y suavidad “Veo que encontraste a tu pequeño amigo” Él nos invitó a pasar con un gesto de manos.

“Al menos ya sé cómo Uenoyama consiguió mi dirección” Él se encogió de hombros con una expresión traviesa y divertida “Estuve a punto de demandarlo por acoso” La habitación era simple y elegante, similar a la que había conocido el día del concurso. Había un escritorio, un par de sillas, estantes con libros y fotografías, diplomas, vídeos, y varios instrumentos colgados en el trasfondo junto a cuadernos y partituras.

“Él parecía determinado a hablar contigo” Él se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Delicado “Y como los dos están acá debo asumir que mi suposición fue correcta” Mis ojos repasaron los diplomas y las fotografías. Mi vida se fue. Se me fue el corazón.

“Mafuyu” Aquel chico era inolvidable, toqué la vitrina, el más bajo se encontraba en medio de un grupo con Ugetsu al lado, ambos estaban levantando una medalla, el alma me crujió para latir con una sofocante intensidad. Él estaba sonriendo, él tenía esa clase de cara, me apreté el pecho con fuerza, tenía la frente sudorosa y caliente, él estaba bien “Tú” El de cabellos negros pareció confundido ante mi reacción.

“¿Ocurre algo?” No podía pensar. La mirada de Ugetsu fue un poema.

“¿Cómo lo conoces a él? A Mafuyu Sato” Yo lo era también. Él se acercó a mí en la habitación, su mano se acomodó sobre mi hombro, mis palmas en ese ventanal. Tan cerca.

“Eres Uenoyama Ritsuka, ¿No es así?” Tan lejos.

“Lo soy” Akihiko tenía los brazos rígidos sobre el vientre y las cejas tiesas.

“Fuiste a varias presentaciones de given, sabes quién es” El violinista rodó los ojos, el aire estaba pesado dentro de la oficina. Mi mente era una maraña de caos. El arrepentimiento era un pecado.

“No recuerdo a personas irrelevantes” Él se mordió el labio, arrepentido. Respiré, tratando de contener emociones que no era capaz de comprender. La noche era gris y el cristal frágil “Sin ofender” Tarde era el tiempo de las disculpas “Solo quiero estar seguro” Temprano era la hora del adiós. Una tenue melodía se había colado al interior de la habitación. Tan triste.

“Soy yo” Él asintió, la expresión de Akihiko fue de suspicacia. Tuve a un mal presentimiento hundiéndose entre mi estómago y mis ansias por verlo otra vez.

“Entonces no te puedo decir que relación tengo con él” Él no me dejó continuar, su mirada fue prepotente y su voz altiva “Mafuyu es una persona importante para mí y sé lo que le hiciste” Él acomodó su dedo sobre mi pecho de manera acusatoria, me quemó la piel sobre la chaqueta, la vi humear “Señor solista” Esas palabras se habían convertido en una maldición. Mis cejas se hundieron en la pena, miré al rubio en busca de ayuda, una que no merecía, no obstante.

“Ugetsu no seas tan terco” Él había sido un buen amigo “Se un poco más flexible con él” Era una pena que no lo fuésemos el día de hoy “El chico tiene que decirle algo y lo ha estado buscando por casi un año” El nombrado no cambió su expresión ante las palabras del baterista. Recio y orgulloso.

“Lo siento” Él extendió sus palmas en el aire. La tensión era insoportable “Pero creo que deberían irse” Él nos empujó hacia la puerta, me aferré al violinista, sin moverme, ¿Perderlo otra vez? ¡No! No me moví, ¡Ya no lo haría! Mi vida eran esos ojos, mi amor era esa sonrisa, y yo. Contuve una arcada, era tan miserable sin él.

“Por favor” No era yo. No era nada. No era música “Eres lo más cercano a información que tengo de él” Yo lo amaba tanto que me había quedado vacío al perderlo.

¿Cómo mierda pude haberlo olvidado?

“¡Ugetsu tenemos hambre!” Un chico alto y fornido entró a la oficina, él tenía una guitarra colgando en una funda sobre su espalda “¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?” Él observó con incomodidad la escena, él se acarició el cuello, sin saber a dónde mirar “Es que los demás te están esperando” Me aferré con fuerza al delgado suéter del nombrado. No. No, ¡No! Estaba desesperado, herido, despechado, ¿Perderlo?

“Más vale que la cena sea buena” Mis manos lo soltaron al reconocer aquella voz, el aire lo perdí, los colores los dejé “Todo este trabajo extra es abuso de poder” Renuncié a mi vida, descuidé mi alma, renuncié a mi nombre, rompí todo lo que era en ese par de bonitos ojos. Esta era una noche cualquiera.

“Mafuyu” Una de invierno. El castaño había entrado a la habitación, sus orbes se vieron inundadas por la sorpresa y la agitación cuando él me vio, no tuve tiempo para reaccionar. El corazón me estaba latiendo con una fuerza que no tenía, las piernas me temblaron, la cabeza se me calentó, corrí hacia él, me ahogué en la desolación para quebrarme. Tenía la piel repleta de electricidad, lo llevé hacia mi pecho, su cabello debajo de mi nariz, su cintura entre mis palmas, quise llorar, yo. Era real, era él.

“¿Uenoyama?” Solo me sentí completo al tenerlo otra vez, aspiré aquel embriagador aroma con nervio, sus brazos me rodearon, sus latidos fueron estridentes y golpearon los míos, mi aliento se había esfumado, todo dejó de importar.

“Eres tú” Estaba con él. Era real. Me separé de él, tomando su rostro entre mis palmas, repasando esas bonitas y delicadas facciones, los ojos me ardieron, la conmoción me sofocó. Su expresión se relajó, su mano acarició los bordes de mi cara, me dejé destruir por él. El mundo volvió a cobrar sentido.

“Tú” El roce fue eléctrico y adictivo. Tan letal “Sigues siendo guapo” Al contemplarlo otra vez, al tenerlo entre mis brazos, al poseer unas arrolladores ansias por besarlo. Lo supe “¿Qué haces acá?” Las estaciones podían seguir cambiando, de invierno a verano “¿Akihiko también?” De otoño a primavera.

“Estoy tratando de reunir a given” No obstante “Estoy tratando de arreglar el error más terrible que cometí en mi vida” Yo lo seguiría amando hasta el último segundo de nuestro instante.

“¿Given?” Lo que fuese nuestra eternidad.

“Si” Lo que hubiese sido. Acaricié los bordes de sus mejillas, estaban rojas y calientes, él. Respiré, él era igual a lo que recordaba, él era mi vida, él era mi todo “Given” Tenía el pecho rebosando de emociones y canciones que pensaba perdidas. Tenía el rostro mojado. Mis hombros se relajaron. Él era real. Mis yemas dibujaron desde la punta de su nariz hasta los bordes de sus pestañas. Él era mío.

“Pensé que te estaba yendo bien como solista” Mi alma se perdió en la profundidad de esas orbes. Apasionadas, ingenuas, nostálgicas y risueñas. Él era tanto. Tanto que ni siquiera lo podía expresar.

“Los necesito de regreso en la banda” Por los besos que me perdí “Te necesito a ti” El arrepentimiento que me tragué.

“Uenoyama” Las lágrimas que no limpié y los te amo que nunca le dije.

“Por favor” Pasara lo que pasara yo seguiría amando a Mafuyu Sato hasta mi última canción.

“Puedo estar leyendo mal la atmósfera entre ustedes dos, pero” El tercer chico nos separó, él acomodó su brazo sobre el hombro del castaño “Espero que no lo estés mirando de manera romántica” Parpadeé cientos de veces sin comprender esas palabras, retrocedí en la conversación para quedar en blanco, una risa fue todo lo que pude responder, el más alto continuó “No me gustaría que otro hombre le coqueteara a mi novio” Y lo entendí.

“¿Tu qué?” En la expresión de lastima que Ugetsu me entregó, lo supe.

“Si, Uenoyama, él es mi novio” Sin importar que tan larga fuese la noche “Yuki Yoshida” Irremediablemente llegaba el amanecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, esta historia se apega al canon de given, así que ¿Porque diantres Yuki esta vivo? Se entrara en más detalles en los siguientes capítulos, pero acá fue un intento de suicidio que no se logro consumar. Eso, para que esten en contexto. Y Mafuyu parece haber avanzado con su vida, no estaba tan mal como Uenoyama pensaba, y eso le duele un poco.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta cosa, de verdad gracias.  
> Tengo la meta de vida de subir el siguiente capítulo la otra semana, y ya empezaremos a ver más perspectivas, no solo Uenoyama.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Bueno, el tiempo empezó a pasar medio raro, y no me di cuenta que me demoré tanto en la actualización, pero acá estamos.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Uenoyama.

Sin Mafuyu Sato, Ritsuka Uenoyama no era más que una triste canción.

La mitad de un todo, pedazos de corazón, ojos sin vida, cuerdas sin sentido, verano sin invierno, besos sin dulces labios que probar, promesas cuyos significados se perdieron en una polvorienta sala de ensayo. Él era mi melodía perfecta, la armonía que quería repetir, él era lo que me hacía yo, él era tanto. Y yo. Reí, restregándome con fuerza el entrecejo. Lo dejé. Negué, hundiéndome entre la cuerina y la aspereza de un sofá, clavando mis uñas entre cojines y arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y dejarlo? Mis dientes crujieron ante lo fuerte que apreté mi mandíbula, no pude respirar, traté y traté, no obstante, había fracaso. El aire ya no me pasaba, estaba mareado, frustrado, despechado, quería llorar, tenía nauseas y los pensamientos me habían dejado de llegar, volví a carcajear, con amargura. ¿Por qué pensé que él me esperaría? Cuando no existía el para siempre.

_“Uenoyama es realmente genial”_ Aquellos recuerdos impregnados de un primer amor me matarían.

_“¿Cómo puede fallar given? Si te tenemos a ti de guitarrista”_ Me habían robado el corazón para dejarme sin nada, ¿Cómo volverme a acercar a él sin perderme?

_“Eso es porque amo mucho a mi novio”_ Cuando todo ya lo había perdido.

“Ugetsu fue realmente amable al prestarnos su oficina para hablar” Él estaba a mi lado en aquel pequeño sillón, a kilómetros de distancia sobre el mismo cojín, extendí mi mano tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo.

“Lo fue” Ya no lo alcanzaría. Aquella elegante y ordenada oficina se había llenado de escarchar y nieve. De la nostalgia de un primer amor. Uno de invierno.

“Es raro eso en él” Él se acarició el cuello, ansioso, su mirada me evitó, sus palmas juguetearon sobre su regazo con torpeza e incomodidad “Él no suele compartir sus cosas” Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, temblorosa y vacilante, tenía los ojos ardiendo en llanto y la garganta atorada en el nudo del ayer “Deberías sentirte afortunado” ¿Esto era todo lo que él tenía que decirme? Quise llorar, no obstante, reí.

“¿Eres su alumno?” ¿Por qué estábamos buscando los recuerdos en todas partes? Si acá habíamos comenzado. Una tímida y ligera sonrisa fue su respuesta. Él era tan hermoso que solo me dolió, mis piernas se removieron con angustia contra las alfombras de terciopelo y las migajas de una ruptura. Sus orbes se habían convertido en una barrera de espinas y rosas.

“Lo soy” Apenas me acerqué mis dedos ya estaban sangrando. No era rojo era negro. Mi respiración fue turbia y afanosa “¿Y tú Uenoyama?, ¿Por qué viniste acá?” Me toqué el pecho, lo abrí para buscar, busqué y busqué sin encontrar nada en mi interior. No tenía corazón, él se lo había robado. Me acerqué a él.

“Te estaba buscando a ti” Lo miré de cerca, me mordí la boca con fuerza, él tampoco tenía uno, pero no me lo había dado a mí. Yuki Yoshida “Yo” Siempre era Yuki Yoshida “Mafuyu” Hasta de la muerte había vuelto para atormentarme. Tenía miles de preguntas cuyas respuestas me estaban siendo exigidas, tenía cientos de cosas que decirle y besos por olvidar, no obstante.

“Ya veo” Bajo el espejismo de la luna y las luces artificiales de la habitación.

“Mafuyu” Una sola pareció ser la correcta “¿Ya no me amas?” El rostro del más bajo se deformó en perplejidad, sus labios se abrieron permitiendo que aire y una fría neblina escapasen de su garganta, un estridente y violento latido retumbó en la habitación. Aunque era mío, él era quien sostenía mi corazón. Eran pedazos. Una triste y descorazona mirada fue mantenida entre nosotros dos. Solíamos ser tanto. Ahora _todo_ era _nada_.

“Tú fuiste quien terminó con nuestra relación” La tensión en el aire fue sofocante y abrumadora “Tú” Sus palabras dagas y veneno “Tú acabaste con given” No tuve el coraje suficiente para contradecir aquello. No pude.

“Yo” Era verdad, sin embargo, me había equivocado. Fue un solo error. Trepide en impotencia. Una maldita equivocación. Mis cejas se habían hundido tanto que perdí hasta la visión, tenía la sangre hirviendo y la vida acalambrada. Lo había perdido todo.

“No me malentiendas” Una de sus piernas subió hacia el sofá, él rodeó su rodilla, cerca de su mentón “No estoy molesto con eso” Él rio, con ternura y suavidad, se me erizó el alma. Chispeante “De hecho me siento bastante orgulloso de ti” Se me estremeció el tiempo una tarde cualquiera “Nunca me pierdo tus presentaciones” La calidez de sus memorias y la dulzura de su amor me mantenían vivos. Pero no. Él ya no era mío, ¿No lo era?, ¿Alguna vez lo había sido?

“¿Has visto mis conciertos?” Su mejilla se acomodó sobre su rodilla, sus ojos fueron letales en la oscuridad y la tensión de la noche. Sus pestañas barrieron color y polvo de estrellas.

“Cada uno de ellos” El rostro se me calentó, mis pensamientos fueron cojos, mis movimientos tartamudos “¿Sabes? Sigues siendo genial” En la profundidad de esas orbes comprendí que sin importar los años que pasasen entre nosotros dos yo lo seguiría mirando con la misma clase de rostro. Ese que aprendí a dibujar la primera vez que escuché su voz. En las escaleras de una escuela de memorias. Días de juventud. Errores imperdonables. 

“No era necesario que lo hicieras” Tenía sudor y ansiedad escurriendo por mi frente, me acerqué a él solo para retroceder cientos de kilómetros más. Estaba en el inicio “Esa fue una mala decisión” Pero el inicio hace mucho lo había perdido. Lo había olvidado.

“No creo que lo haya sido” Sus labios se fruncieron, el perfume del arrepentimiento se había impregnado en mi piel, calcinándola “Aunque en un comienzo me sentí dolido por lo de la banda” Sus dedos trazaron figuras al azar en el aire, su flequillo se había enredado entre sus pestañas “Cuando te vi en el escenario, tan brillante, tan contento, tan inspirador” Él me estaba diciendo lo que yo ya sabía “Comprendí la razón” Una punzante y destructiva opresión se anidó en mi pecho “Estábamos a niveles diferentes” No. No, ¡No! Yo no había sido ni un maldito segundo feliz al perderlo a él. No.

“Quiero volver a reunir given” No era más que una triste y desgarradora canción sino lo tenía a mi lado. Mis cuerdas se habían oxidado y el motivo de mis acordes se encontraba enredado “Quiero darnos una última oportunidad” Tomé su mano, con fuerza. Con miedo. Con esperanza. Con el corazón roto y un imposible queriendo ser escrito. ¡Por favor!

“Uenoyama” El tacto fue eléctrico y destructivo. Por más de un año lo anhelé.

“Dijiste que creías en given por sobre todas las cosas” Necesitaba de esas palabras y de ese cariño otra vez. No era nada sin él. Por favor “Sé que no has perdido el amor que le tienes a la música, por algo estas acá con Ugetsu” Su boca se frunció, sus cejas se tensaron en una expresión que no pude comprender. La misma que me entregó en una última pelea y una falta de adiós.

“Las cosas están bien de esta manera” Él bajó la pierna del sillón, la electricidad en la atmósfera fue explosiva y amarga “Yo estoy bien” Él tomó mi palma para dejarla sobre mi regazo antes de soltarla. Una parte de mí se esfumó al perderlo otra vez. No.

“No es cierto” Los estantes de la oficina parecieron acercarse para encoger el lugar “Tú no has cantado en todo este tiempo” Una burbujeante y sofocante sensación comenzó a correr por mis venas. Espesa y abrumadora “¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien?” Él siempre era de esta manera. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, mis dientes volvieron a rechinar.

“Porque lo estoy” No obstante, él parecía a punto de llorar. Mis cejas se tensaron, contuve con todas mis fuerzas mis palmas para no acercarme más a él, sin embargo, mis dedos se habían enredado sobre el cuello de su polera para sacudirlo.

“¿Cómo puedes decir eso con una expresión tan dolorosa?” Algunas cosas no estaban destinadas a cambiar entre nosotros dos. Su respiración fue intensa y caliente entre mis labios, sus ojos se cristalizaron hasta romperme el corazón. Él rio.

“Me pediste avanzar con mi vida” Su palma se acomodó sobre mi pecho, apartándome “Eso hice” Aunque él me dijo que estábamos bien y nada había cambiado “Eso fue lo que hicimos los dos” Éramos tan diferentes que ya no nos lograba reconocer.

¿Avanzar? ¡Ja! Que puto chiste. Eso era lo último que había hecho. Lo sentía deslizarse entre las sábanas de mi cama, lo escuchaba caminar entre el baño y la cocina, lo veía sosteniendo mi guitarra, su aroma se mantenía impregnado en mis ropas, su voz regresaba entre pesadillas. ¿Avanzar? ¿Cómo me podía pedir eso? Aún dormía sobre las prendas que él había dejado atrás, aún miraba de manera obsesiva sus fotografías preguntándome por un futuro que yo mismo tomé para quebrarlo. Pudimos ser algo hermoso. Pudimos ser un romance maravilloso sobre los escenarios, sin embargo, lo había roto, y ahora no podía hacer más que arrepentirme y lamentar. Pero él dijo que me amaría por siempre, ¡Si! ¿Qué había pasado con nuestra eternidad? Mis manos se convirtieron en puños sobre mis rodillas, una nauseabunda y decadente sensación golpeó mis entrañas, un nudo de garganta, mareo en la cabeza, fiebre del ayer. Contuve una arcada, mi rostro se humedeció, ¿Por qué él estaba amando a alguien más?, ¿No era injusto? Él se había llevado mi corazón, ¿No era suficiente solo con uno?

Mafuyu Sato era todo un coleccionista.

“Yuki Yoshida” Pronunciar su nombre se sintió como una maldita broma “Pensé que él estaba muerto” Mis palabras escaparon brutas y sin tacto. La paciencia se perdía a media noche y los errores duraban para toda una vida.

“Eso” Una destructiva e indiferente distancia fue escrita “Es una historia complicada y larga” Me tiré de los cabellos de manera compulsiva y maniática, estaba tan aletargado por sus excusas que ya no podía ver bien, él se perdía entre el reflejo de las estrellas y las vitrinas con los trofeos de la oficina. Me hundí para no regresar.

“Tengo tiempo” Traté de moderar la colera y el despecho en mi voz “Explícame” Imposible fue cubrir el sol con un dedo. La atmósfera se había quebrado entre nosotros dos. Sus ojos fueron dolorosos y distantes, fueron tan fríos que me congelaron el alma y me hicieron llorar el tiempo. Tiempo. Tanto que había perdido.

“Yuki pasó por muchas cosas” Vomito subió hacia mi garganta al escuchar aquel nombre ser pronunciado con tanta dulzura y cariño. Parpadeé, retrocediendo. No, no, ¡No! Esa clase de cara “Él ocultó una depresión por mucho tiempo” Ingenua, ilusa, linda y devota “Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía” Antes era para mí.

“¿Así fue?” ¿Esos labios ahora eran para él?

“Sí” ¿Ese cuerpo le había sido entregado? “Una tarde él trato de suicidarse” No pude moverme al escuchar esa confesión. Quise huir, no obstante, mis piernas eran un nudo tembloroso “Él estuvo internado mucho tiempo en un lugar recibiendo ayuda, su madre entró en pánico cuando lo encontró así que solo se lo llevó lejos sin darnos una explicación” Sus manos se cruzaron con fuerza sobre su vientre, conteniendo una infinidad de sentimientos en un cuerpo demasiado pequeño “Nosotros solo asumimos lo peor” Y aunque esa clase de expresión era causada por alguien más. Por quien me lo quitó. No pude contener mi anhelo por abrazarlo. Siempre había sido de esta manera.

“Pero él se ve bien ahora” Él era mi debilidad “Él se ve feliz contigo” Él me sonrió, mi palma se acomodó sobre sus hombros, el tacto fue magnético y dulce. Le di un pésame en silencio a nuestro amor.

“Nos volvimos a encontrar de casualidad en una de las conferencias de Ugetsu” Él rio, dejándose sostener, sus mejillas habían sido teñidas de escarlata y vida, su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo que antes era mío “Ambos pensamos haber visto un fantasma, nos asustamos tanto que terminamos gritando en medio del auditorio” Escucharlo hablar así “Al final nos inscribimos en la misma carrera y acabamos saliendo” De él. Apreté con fuerza mis parpados. Calor y dolor fueron contenidos. Mierda.

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¿No es así?

“Tienes razón, has avanzado” Y yo realmente lo había perdido. La boca me estaba tiritando en una sonrisa, su piel se concibió como miles de agujas contra la mía. Me había comenzado a sentir enfermo en aquel pequeño cuarto. Moribundo.

“Tú también, Uenoyama” No quería que él me mirase de esa manera “Solo mírate” Sus palmas sostuvieron mi rostro con una gentileza mortal. No quería esto. No. Claro que no “Eres toda una estrella” No quería enamorarme más de esta persona. Sonreírle fue tan cruel que vendí mi alma en ello.

“Mafuyu” El nombrado se limitó a asentir, sus labios estaban cerca pero ya no me besarían a mí “¿Eres feliz?” Sus piernas estaban rozando las mías sobre aquel cojín pero ya no me buscarían entre las sábanas.

“Lo soy” A pesar de las miles de tormentas su amor se había mantenido puro y apasionado, no obstante, había cambiado nuestra estación “¿Y tú?” Ya no era más nuestro verano, ¿Cómo acercarme a él sin perder otra vez el corazón?, ¿Cómo vivir sabiendo que esto pudo ser mío? No podía. Simplemente no podía.

“Lo soy, es realmente divertido ser solista” Aquella respuesta se escuchó quebrada y vacía. Lo miré justo a los ojos y le conté una infinidad de mentiras. Alguien golpeó la puerta de la oficina. El rechinar de las bisagras y una masculina voz me sacaron de mi espejismo. Esto era real. Esto se había perdido. Tuve alguien a quien amé.

“Mafuyu, Ugetsu dice que nos tenemos que ir ahora” Alguien a quien perdí. El nombrado se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia los brazos de otro hombre. Yuki Yoshida estaba mirando a Mafuyu Sato como si él fuese su mundo y su vida.

“Lo entiendo” Y Mafuyu Sato estaba mirando a Yuki Yoshida como me solía mirar a mí “Fue bueno encontrarse contigo, Uenoyama” Ahora yo no era más que un extraño. Mis palmas se vieron empapadas de llanto, me toqué el rostro, intentando contenerlo, no obstante, me había desbordado.

“Yo me quedaré con él, ustedes vayan al estacionamiento” Escuché la voz de Akihiko en algún lugar, me cubrí la cara con nervio.

“Bien” Carcajadas se convirtieron en alaridos de dolor. Mariposas se deformaron en alas muertas, y romance en una amarga y trágica canción. Mis palmas estaban tiritando contra mi cara, me ahogué entre mi propia saliva y mis lágrimas al apretar mis parpados con violencia, tenía la piel ardiendo y la sangre podrida. Yo. Esto era real. Esto. No podía ni respirar ni sentir bien. No sabía nada. Esto. Una mano me acarició la espalda.

“¿No quieres ir a beber algo?” Me traté de limpiar la pena, no obstante, el llanto ya no cesaba. Me había roto. Rotos estábamos los dos.

“Quiero”

Akihiko me arrastró hacia un negocio local. Las luces del lugar eran cálidas y brillantes, llamativas butacas de cuerina roja contrastaban con paredes de madera y mesas de metal. Risas y conversaciones amenas se habían mezclado con la música, algunas botellas de alcohol y bocadillos fueron dejados al frente de nosotros dos. Nos acomodamos en una mesa en el rincón. Estaba mareado e ido, lejos pero encima. Esos ojos me atormentaban. Imposible, ¿No había sido siempre así el amor? Me apreté con fuerza el pecho, llevándome el líquido hacia lo más profundo de mis penas, la sensación fue abrasadora y espesa. Intoxicante y moribunda. Pensé que estábamos en la misma página. Pensé que estábamos enamorados. Pero no. Dejé con fuerza la botella sobre el mantel, el sonido retumbó entre los acordes de la radio y los ojos del baterista. Me sostuve los cabellos con fuerza, aferrándome a todo lo que no tenía. Mis entrañas estaban palpitando en dolorosas contracciones de lamentos, mi cuerpo parecía dormido, mi rostro había palidecido en pena. Muerto en vida. En agonía. Yo lo había buscado, ¡Esto era mi culpa! Culpa era de él por haberme enseñado de amor y ahora negármelo. Yuki Yoshida, ¡El maldito Yuki Yoshida! Gotas se habían acumulado entre mis mejillas y mi mentón.

Si esto iba a terminar de esta manera no debí haberlo conocido. 

“Oye, tómatelo con calma” Aunque el más alto me trató de quitar el licor, la culpa fue más grande entre nosotros dos. Era pesada y amarga igual que aquella cerveza barata. 

“No puedo” Él se había ido sin esfuerzo alguno. Él les diría a todos lo que yo ya sabía. Les contaría que fui feliz. Les hablaría de la leyenda de un triste y quebrado corazón. Se mofaría porque creí en un imposible. Así siempre había sido. Las cosas comenzaban a caer en su lugar “Ya no puedo tomármelo con calma” Aunque la noche era fría mi cabeza estaba tan caliente que creí que moriría por culpa de la fiebre.

“Tú” La mirada que el baterista me entregó fue compasiva y complicada “¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Mafuyu?” Si lo hubiese aprendido a odiar esto sería mucho más fácil “¿Él te dijo que no quería regresar con la banda?” Él me había negado hasta la misma vida. Era un desastre. Era solo la mitad. El pecho me estaba llorando y mis ojos goteaban sangre.

“Yuki esta vivo” No fui más que un balbuceo y un alarido en aquel bar “Yuki Yoshida” Aquellas letras que tuve que terminar para la banda de Hiiragi, aquel nombre que juré que ya no era más competencia. Esa maldición “Esta vivo” Había regresado. Reí, no obstante, esa risa se escuchó como llanto. Estaba pálido y roto. 

“¿El chico con el que Mafuyu salía antes?” Pero que simple se percibía decirlo así. El corazón me dolía tanto que ni siquiera el alcohol lo había logrado adormecer. Moriría en esa tristeza. Ahogado y olvidado. 

“Ese mismo” Me pregunté si alguien alguna vez podría entender lo mucho que esto me hería. Carcajeé. Sabiendo que no. Las personas rompían y eso era natural, no obstante, yo me sentía a morir. Mierda estaba mal.

“Yo no lo sabía, Ugetsu nunca me dice nada” Sino le había ganado cuando no estaba con vida “Yo” ¿Cómo podría competir ahora? Había perdido antes de empezar “Te ves derrotado” Lo estaba. Otra botella fue tomada por mis manos, me la tragué con fuerza y compulsión. Las palabras de los demás comensales fueron lejanas. La expresión del más alto paternal.

“Ellos están juntos de nuevo” El baterista se mordió el labio, apartando las demás botellas de la mesa, sus manos se extendieron para quedar a la mitad.

“Entiendo cómo te sientes” Negué, ¡No! Él no podía, ¿Cómo alguien podría hacerlo? “¿Por qué crees que corté el contacto con Haru?” Al pronunciar aquel nombre y mostrarme esa clase de rostro supe que estaba equivocado. Una triste y trémula sonrisa se acomodó sobre sus perforaciones, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la tapa de la cerveza “Nosotros no acabamos en malos términos, por como Mafuyu te estaba mirando, creo que ustedes tampoco lo hicieron” Aire fue lo que escaseó en aquel lugar. Cordura.

“¿Entonces?” Ni siquiera entre mis letras había estado tan perdido.

“Sabía que no podía mantenerme como su amigo” El movimiento entre la tapa y sus yemas cesó. Un extraño ambiente nos cubrió a nosotros dos, la lámpara sobre nuestra mesa pestañeó, un grupo de amigos estaba riendo detrás de nosotros “Imaginarme a Haru saliendo con alguien más es algo que aún me molesta” Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y el carmín alrededor de sus pupilas lo hicieron lucir como un desastre “Por eso aunque lo extraño no puedo volverlo a contactar” Él era fuerte y yo era ingenuo. Mi ilusión.

“Pero” Mi error “¿No es más doloroso estar lejos de él?” Fuimos felices pero todo se había roto, fuimos amigos pero ahora éramos extraños. Un segundo de odio.

“No lo sé” Lo había quebrado todo “Dímelo tú” Sus palmas retrocedieron sobre el mantel “¿Quieres volver a ver a Mafuyu?” Aquella pregunta retumbó entre fragmentos y polvo, entre mentiras y cristal “Aun sabiendo que él esta con alguien más” ¡Oh! Pero no era _alguien más._ Estábamos hablando del grandioso e inigualable Yuki Yoshida “¿Quieres mantener cerca de él?” Parpadeé. Atónito, sabiendo que no podría soportarlo.

“No” Ser comparado otra vez con ese hombre me terminaría de destruir. No porque Mafuyu lo hiciese. No “No quiero mantenerme cerca de él de esa manera” Sino porque Ritsuka Uenoyama era quien lo hacía. Yuki Yoshida era mi propia sombra, mi maldición.

“¿Ves? No es divertido ser amigo de tu ex” Alcohol fue llevado hacia la boca del más alto, el líquido se deslizó desde sus perforaciones hasta su mentón “Usualmente no soy de esta manera” Él rio, apretándose las cejas con las yemas, ejerciendo presión entre la aspereza de su piel y la densidad de sus sentimientos “Suelo mantener la cabeza fría para estas cosas, para las relaciones” Los tristes y destrozados acordes de su violín regresaron a nosotros dos “Pero no puedo hacerlo cuando se trata de Haru” Éramos lo mismo.

“Yo” No. Éramos diferentes “No quiero ser solo amigo de Mafuyu” Había vivido demasiado tiempo en ese arrepentimiento y traición “Quiero enamorarlo otra vez” Una pesada y atónita tos fue pronunciada por el rubio “Quiero a mi novio de regreso” Akihiko se golpeó el pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

“¿Qué?” Sus ojos se abrieron, ansiosos y dudosos “¿Lo quieres de regreso?” Su atención sobre mi escenario.

“Si” No había escenario sin él “Aunque me dije que estaba bien mientras él fuese feliz” Los brazos de otro hombre sobre sus hombros, su cintura entre sus manos, su nariz sobre la suya, sus labios en otra piel, sus ojos en otra alma. Temblé, apretando mis puños contra el asiento, con todo el cuerpo tenso y frustrado “No lo está” Dicen que cuando estas enamorado lo único que te importa es la felicidad del contrario, no obstante, esa no era más que una vil mentira.

“Vaya” Si eso fuese verdad los dejaría “No esperaba esa respuesta de parte del señor solista” No obstante, si lo dejaba. Tomé un gran bocado de aire. Si me volvía a equivocar.

“Necesito reunir given” Debía al menos tratar “Te necesito a ti” Una impropia vergüenza nació entre las toscas y masculinas facciones del baterista, sus mejillas fueron adornadas por un ligero carmín, sus orbes por una intensa luz. Él rio, incómodo.

“Ya te dije que aceptaba” El aire se había vuelto ligero entre nosotros dos. Irreal “Sigo molesto contigo” Dos botellas fueron destapadas “Pero si te desmoronas de esa manera no puedo mantenerme indiferente” Él me ofreció otra cerveza “Eres mi hijo no deseado después de todo” El cristal retumbó en un brindis. Salud por nosotros dos.

“Y tú eres el papá negligente de la banda” Al mirarlo a los ojos el tiempo no pareció haber pasado. Sus hombros se relajaron, su espalda se dejó caer contra la butaca, las risas y la calidez del bar nos alcanzaron.

“Entonces” Sus manos se estiraron “¿Alguna brillante estrategia para convencer a los demás?” Me faltaban ideas y me sobraban excusas.

“Quiero que hables con Haru” Vendía coraje y compraba recuerdos “Creo que tú lo puedes convencer para volver a tocar con nosotros” Él se volvió a atorar con el alcohol al escuchar aquel nombre, la botella fue dejada de manera abrupta sobre la mesa, su expresión fue descompuesta y confundida.

“¿Yo?” Una ceja fue levantada, él no supo cómo reaccionar “¿Luego de todo el esfuerzo que he estado haciendo para evitarlo?” Rodeé los ojos. Tomando las riendas de mi historia entre mis manos; eran frágiles y delgadas. Eran rojas y se querían cortar.

“Tú” Esperaba poderlas manejar “En el fondo lo quieres volver a ver pero te da miedo” La boca del más alto se frunció, su frente fue sostenida por sus palmas, la respiración se le atoró en un nudo de garganta, su mirada fue un velero en una tormenta de altamar.

“Eso lo quería hacer en los ensayos de la banda, ya sabes seducirlo despacio” No obstante, el reloj había sido arrojado por la borda. La nieve se lo había llevado “No quiero invitarlo a tomar un café o algo así ahora, será incómodo” Y lo sería. Bastante. Sería tan incómodo y extraño que todos querrían escapar. Y eso estaría bien. 

“Pero yo estaré ahí contigo” Extendí mi mano sobre la mesa, rozaron la punta de sus dedos “Yo no te volveré a fallar” Hacía promesas que no podía cumplir, sin embargo, las anhelaba “Por favor” El rostro del más alto fue una maraña de problemas y confusión.

“Yo” Su respiración fue caliente y agitada “Bien” Ni siquiera pude disimular mi sonrisa aquella noche. Sus ojos fueron profundos y frondosos bajo aquellas luces “Me debes muchas cosas Ritsuka Uenoyama, que no se te ocurra volverme a fallar” Él apretó su mano contra la mía, con fuerza. El aire estaba caliente y la atmósfera repleta de electricidad.

“No lo haré” ¿No era tonto? Las personas hacían promesas que no sabían si serían capaces de sostener.

_“Prometo que tocaremos juntos por siempre, Uenoyama”_ ¿No era tonto?

_“Mientras me ames yo me mantendré fuerte a tu lado”_ Las personas se las creían como si fuesen verdad.

“¿Aún tienes disponible nuestro viejo estudio de grabación?” La pregunta de Akihiko me trajo de regresó a la realidad. Tenía una agridulce sensación dentro del pecho “Necesitamos un lugar para practicar” Quería creer en nosotros dos “Hagamos esto enserio” Quería creer que años de amor no se perdían en un parpadeo. Sí. Quería creer cientos de cosas cuando estaba en el aire.

“Take me lo arrienda cada vez que lo necesito” Un chasquido de lengua fue pronunciado por el más alto. Rodeé los ojos, él era tan infantil “Él no está de acuerdo con lo de given, pero me apoyara si se lo pido” Su expresión de molestia fue obvia y transparente. Ridícula.

“¿Ese tipo también se encontrara con Haru?” Enamorarse volvía a las personas tontas y valientes. Débiles pero fuertes. Las hacía creer que eran capaces de sobreponerse al mismo mundo mientras sostuviesen una mano.

“Ellos solo son buenos amigos” Y las despojaba de todo al llegar al final “Aunque Haru tampoco parecía querer encontrárselo” Él ni siquiera disimuló la satisfacción que se había pintado sobre sus facciones. La vida por la borda por un día de felicidad.

“De todas formas él nunca me gustó” Había un extraño presentimiento burbujeando en mi estómago. Excitante y aterrador “Ahora suelta mi mano” Nuestros dedos seguían entrelazados sobre el mantel “Esto se ha vuelto demasiado gay” Una vena me palpitó en medio de la frente al escuchar esas palabras, me acaricié el entrecejo, buscando paciencia. Petulante y altanero.

“Haru es un hombre, lo sabes ¿Verdad?” Fue lo que farfullé con colera. La suavidad de las risas contrastó con la frialdad de la noche.

“Sí pero Haru es lindo” La molestia me golpeó en el estómago como un puñetazo “Tú no lo eres” Nosotros éramos así. La sangre me burbujeó, el aire estaba pesado, mi garganta era un nudo frustrado. Tan molesto. Aún así reí, apreté con fuerza su mano, ganándome una mirada de desagrado. Lo había extrañado tanto.

“¿Y tú te crees muy lindo?” El baterista no se pudo liberar de aquel agarre, una estúpida pelea sin sentido se armó entre nosotros dos “Tienes cara de matón” Él chasqueó la lengua.

“¿Y tú?” Elevé una ceja, victorioso.

“Según mis fans soy atractivo” Su sonrisa provocó un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral. Mal sabor.

“Pero cuando éramos given las encuestas decían que los fans me preferían a mí” Punto para él.

Me dejé caer entre la cuerina y el aroma de frituras del lugar. Solté su palma. Éramos felices y no lo sabía, lo tenía todo y me quejaba por no tener nada. Tocaba el cielo entre besos y ahora ese cielo era para alguien más. Me apreté el pecho con amargura, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, mi rostro seguía pálido e inflamado por la pena, mi corazón en pedazos. Ni siquiera me había molestado en ocultar mi identidad. Había sido estúpido y descuidado. Quería arreglar las cosas. Realmente lo quería. Me decía que era suficiente su felicidad, no obstante. Temblé en el asiento. Lo necesitaba tanto. Lo sentía. Me había prometido no ser egoísta y él me había jurado amor para la eternidad. Eran mentiras.

“Oye” No obstante, esta noche las mentiras se tragaban en un cóctel como si fuesen verdad “Uenoyama” Mi atención se volvió a posar sobre el rubio, sus manos se habían acomodado sobre la mesa, una impropia expresión de seriedad se había pintado sobre él.

“¿Si?” Tartamudeo y aire me fueron entregados en sonidos que no comprendí, él cerró los ojos, dándose valor.

“¿Lo decías enserio?” Ladeé la cabeza sin comprender aquellas palabras, él continuó, lento y suave “¿Vas enserio con eso de intentarlo otra vez con Mafuyu?” Escuchar su nombre fue un letargo para mi corazón. Aquella expresión regresó a mis memorias de manera abrumadora. Su aroma seguía impregnado en mi piel. Su voz en mi cabeza.

“Si” Su amor quebrado entre mis manos. Perdón. Aún lo amaba “Voy enserio” Lo lamentaba.

Ya no podía pretender.

“Bien” El más alto sacó de su chaqueta un papel, manchado y arrugado “Que nadie sepa que te has enterado por mí” La hoja se arrastró sobre el mantel y los restos de grasa de los bocadillos, la tomé. Leyéndola. Tiempo congelado e invierno perdido.

“¿Un formulario?” Aquel documento me pedía una suma de dinero y algunos datos, el rostro del más alto fue un poema.

“Mientras tú estabas hablando con Mafuyu, el chico Yoshida me contó que ellos estaban tomando un programa de formación con Ugetsu” Su atención se posó en el papel entre mis manos. Tensión y esperanza “Las inscripciones para este semestre aún están abiertas” Apreté con fuerza aquella hoja, arrugando sus bordes.

“¿Mafuyu está en este programa?” El rubio asintió.

“Yuki Yoshida también” La felicidad era efímera y peligrosa. Él podía decirles a todos que fui feliz, podía gritarlo desde un tejado y aullárselo a la luna “¿Te quieres inscribir? Es la manera más fácil de pasar más tiempo con él” Tenía el corazón pesado y la cabeza caliente. Tener que verlo con alguien más. Tener que vislumbrar como sus tactos eran robados, como sus besos eran para él, como esa mirada. Esa misma mirada que él me solía entregar era para alguien más me destruiría. Él no era mío.

“Quiero hacerlo” Pero sin él yo solo era la mitad.

“Bien, no le digas a Ugetsu porque le robe el formulario” Reí, vislumbrando los primeros rayos del amanecer por las ventanas del bar. Aterrado pero emocionado. Débil pero fuerte. Equivocado y en el lugar corrector.

Porque sin Mafuyu Sato, Ritsuka Uenoyama no era más que una triste canción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo no suelo hacer esto, pero tengo una duda existencial muy grande y necesito consultarlo con mis bonitos lectores. El siguiente capítulo esta pensando para que lo narre Uenoyama, again, pero para que no quede tan monótono tambien lo pensé desde el punto de vista de kaji, así que quería saber que prefieren. No sé si cansa mucho leer desde la misma perspectiva por eso pregunto.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Ahora si, nos vemos la otra semana.


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! ¿Recuerdan cuando pregunté de qué punto de vista les daría menos lata leer? Bueno, lo que pasó fue que me llegaron igual cantidad de respuestas, entonces me puse a escribir ambos POV´S pero se atascaron en el mismo lugar. Y hace un par de días una chica me mando un inbox preguntándome si podía ser de Mafuyu. Lo que se llevó lejos mi bloqueó, henos aquí hoy. Mil gracias a esa chica, es mi héroe sin capa.  
> Entonces, el capítulo de hoy lo narra Mafuyu.  
> Mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.

_Ritsuka Uenoyama era la persona perfecta en el tiempo equivocado_.

Su voz seguía murmurando entre pensamientos y memorias, su tacto había dejado cicatrices sobre mi piel, su risa no era más que un sollozo en tormenta. Delicado era el roce entre nuestras manos y sus cuerdas. Amarlo me había costado el corazón. Temblé, dejando que mi cabeza se apoyase sobre el respaldo del sofá, las partituras que Ugetsu me había entregado no eran más que un desastre sobre mi regazo y el suelo. El aroma a café recién hecho fue sofocante bajo el frío de la habitación. El sabor de sus besos había sido amargo y letal. Tan cruel. Mi atención se enfocó en el techo de mi apartamento, polvoso y roñoso, las vigas de madera chirriaron a causa de la humedad. Esto era todo. Esto era yo. Esto estaba bien, ¡Si! Esto era lo mejor. Mi mandíbula supo a óxido y mentiras.

_“¿Ya no me amas?”_ ¡No era justo! Él fue quién me apartó, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso? Mis palmas fueron puños entre papeles e impotencia. 

Tenía el pecho repleto de una filosa y pesada sensación, me lo apreté, tratando de arrancármela. Era dolorosa, abrumadora y desalmada. Necesitaba gritarla, sin embargo, estaba paralizado hasta los huesos. Él se robó mi voz en nuestro último verano. Él se quedó con la mitad de mi corazón y ya no pude ser yo mismo. Suspiré, él dijo que no cortaría nuestra cadena. Apoyé mi antebrazo sobre mis párpados, haciendo presión contra mis ojos, conteniendo la pena. Él fue el primero en correr. Cobarde. Yo estaba tan bien sin él. Suspiré. 

“Mafuyu” Un escalofrío recorrió cada uno de mis músculos al escuchar aquella voz “¿Estas bien? Te he estado llamando desde hace rato” Solo me percaté de la presencia de Yuki cuando su aliento rozó mi cuello. Parpadeé, aletargado, no era yo mismo.

“Estoy bien” Él se sentó a mi lado, la preocupación dibujada entre sus facciones fue agridulce “Solo estoy algo cansado” Él subió una pierna hacia el sofá, los resortes rechinaron, el invierno golpeó la ventana bajo los rayos de la mañana. Aterciopelado.

“No creo que memorices muy bien la canción de esa manera” Sus labios se fruncieron, apuntando hacia el desastre que había hecho en el piso. Partituras, lápices y paquetes de café. Él extendió su mano con lentitud, posándola sobre mi mejilla, el toque fue eléctrico y cálido “Eres un terco sin remedio” Él presionó mi entrecejo con suavidad. Reí. Quizás lo era.

“No me estoy concentrando bien, eso es todo” Sus cejas trepidaron entre la inseguridad y el desasosiego. El ambiente era irreal, y él un altanero. 

“Eso es una descarada mentira” Me abracé a mí mismo. No teníamos mucho en ese apartamento “Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara” Éramos dos estudiantes con la renta atrasada y muebles de segunda mano en un barrio olvidado.

“No lo es” Él suspiró, dejando a su peso caer sobre el sillón “Es enserio” Él no me creyó. Lo maldije.

“Mafuyu” Maldito había estado aquel amor “Te conozco bien” Éramos dos estudiantes viviendo de ilusiones y remordimiento “No sé para qué te molestas en esconderlo” Comprábamos tiempo y vendíamos sueños. Éramos él y yo. Yo y alguien más “Esto tiene que ver con el guitarrista, ¿No es así?” Yuki era una persona perceptiva y sincera. Mi respiración fue violenta bajo ese recuerdo.

“Si ya lo sabes” No. No de nuevo “No preguntes” Su risilla hizo eco en la sala de estar.

“Nunca te había visto con esa clase de expresión” Aquellas palabras no fueron para mí, tampoco lo fueron para él. El magnetismo en el aire era cosquilloso y frágil “Mafuyu” Mi nombre fue irreal y dulce bajo esa voz “No tienes que sentirte solo en esto cuando me tienes a mí” Sus ojos se abrieron, una abrumadora electricidad fue sostenida entre nosotros dos. Perdí el aliento.

“Yo” El rostro me ardió en hormigueos y ansiedad. Me dejé caer “No se te escapa nada ¿Verdad?” Él me atrapó. Él siempre era así.

“Ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo quiero hacer las cosas bien” Y porque él era así esto estaba bien, sus manos se enlazaron a las mías entre los cojines del sofá “Sino hablamos los problemas terminaremos en lo mismo” Ironía había sido encontrarlo otra vez. Destino era el hilo sostenido entre nosotros dos.

“Supongo que sí has madurado algo” Oh. Pero éramos un hilo de tres “Es raro verte como un adulto” El más alto tensó el entrecejo, ofendido, él apretó mi nariz como regaño. Esto estaba bien. Era lo correcto.

“Tú deberías dejar de comportarte como un niño” Su bufido no fue más que una pataleta. Tonto pero lindo “Aunque tienes la altura de uno” Rodeé los ojos, humillado. Aún enfadado me aferré a su mano, buscando desesperadamente alguna pizca de seguridad. Yuki Yoshida. 

“Tú no has cambiado para nada desde la escuela” El ambiente se quebró detrás de esas palabras, me mordí el labio, ansioso “Yo” Él negó, acercándome. Me fundí con cada latido de corazón en aquella caricia. Aún lo podía escuchar. ¿Me amaba ahora?

“¿Sabes?” ¿Me amaría mañana? Respirábamos con promesas que no significaban nada “Todo lo que pasó en la escuela fue un caos, no me siento orgulloso de esa etapa” Una repentina tristeza se posó dentro de las orbes del rubio “Me da algo de vergüenza” Él se acarició la nuca, incómodo.

“Yuki” Su carcajada no tuvo gracia. Tan amarga.

“Ahora que lo veo de lejos sé que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y que habría sido estúpido morir por eso” Su voz tembló cuando él pronunció aquello, su mirada me evitó, se me estrujó el pecho. El estómago y mi garganta fueron nudos “Habría sido tonto, lo sé” Mentira “Pero en el momento se sintió como lo más terrible del mundo” Yo no lograba comprender a Yuki Yoshida. Pomposo, apasionado e imperturbable.

“Oye” Sin embargo, en algún lugar de él se ocultaba una inmensa soledad “No menosprecies lo que pasaste, no lo recuerdes así” Él simplemente trató de cruzar una línea que las personas normales no cruzarían. Lo abracé, cerrando los ojos “Subestimar eso no está bien” Él casi la llega a cruzar “¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?” Pensé que lo había perdido.

“Lo sé” Pero aquí estamos otra vez. Dos pedazos de lo mismo buscando de manera desesperada una complementariedad.

“¿Nunca pensaste en contactarte con nosotros luego de salir del hospital?” Mis dedos se enredaron en su flequillo, con lentitud “Hiiragi, Shizu y yo pensamos lo peor, nunca nadie nos explicó nada, solo desapareciste” Él se aferró con fuerza a mi espalda, su respiración se profesó caliente y agitada contra mi suéter. La chispa de tensión sobre la atmósfera me mantuvo despierto.

“Cuando estuve en ese lugar me atendió una terapeuta” Él se hundió sobre mi vientre, tratando de calmarse con latidos de corazón “Ella me explicó que la mente genera ciertos mecanismos de defensa para protegerse en situaciones muy difíciles” Sus cabellos rozaron los bordes de mi nariz cuando él se movió. Él no era más que un pequeño y solitario niño entre mis brazos “Supongo que apartarme de ustedes fue mi manera de alejarme de esa situación” ¿Qué tanto él habría sufrido para sentir que esa era su única opción? “Lo siento, yo debí buscarte” Solo él lo sabía. Apoyé uno de mis dedos sobre su boca, silenciándolo.

“Yuki” Él se estremeció cuando pronuncié su nombre “No necesito que me des explicaciones de eso ni quiero que te sientas culpable, con tenerte vivo me es suficiente” Él sonrió. Yo nunca pude perdonarlo por tratar de dejarme “Estamos bien” Ni nunca pude perdonarme por no haberlo notado. Ya no importaba. 

“Así que sí te puedes comportar como un adulto” Él estaba aquí y ahora, a mi lado “Fue extraño encontrarte en la universidad” Sonreí, dejándome caer contra su hombro, las partituras se encontraban esparcidas entre las alfombras y las fundas de su guitarra “Eso es lo que yo llamo destino” Aún con las heridas y el tiempo él no había cambiado.

“Si crees eso deberías comprarle un regalo a Ugetsu por reclutarnos” Su risa fue aniñada, me enterneció el alma “Tuvimos suerte” Su perfume se impregnó en mi mente. Esto estaba bien.

“Mafuyu” Ya había perdido demasiado. No me acercaría otra vez “¿Cómo te sientes con la idea de volver a reunirte con given?” Perdería el corazón “Yo te puedo apoyar en eso si es lo que quieres” Estúpido sería cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¿Tres más?

_“¿Ya no me amas?”_ Que pregunta más hipócrita. Si él me amaba tanto no me debió romper así.

“No puedo volver a esa banda” Los ojos del más alto se abrieron con perplejidad, me sentí atrapado bajo esa clase de mirada, profunda y efímera “Uenoyama lo está haciendo bien por su cuenta, no tendría sentido haber sacrificado given si él se está retractando ahora” Sus recuerdo no eran más que un triste espejismo. Quería que se desvaneciese “Él está bien” Que me decepcionase rápido.

“Bueno, debo admitir que él es un buen solista” Su palma se acomodó sobre mis cabellos, sus caricias fueron viciosas y delicadas. Embriagadoras “Pero nosotros como dúo somos mejor” De alguna manera esas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor “Somos tan buenos que damos escalofríos” Él era el tiempo correcto.

“No es solo por Uenoyama” Íbamos vagando por aquella canción que llamábamos vida en mitades “Yo tampoco me siento listo para volver a ver a los demás integrantes” Esperaba que Yuki Yoshida fuese esa anhelada complementariedad.

“¿El bajista y el baterista?” Asentí. Fue sofocante respirar.

“Me siento responsable por lo que pasó después” Un ácido burbujeó me quemó el estómago, los ojos me ardieron en despecho, mis piernas temblaron contra el sillón. Culpa. Había sido mi culpa. 

“Por lo que escuché de Ugetsu a tu baterista no le está yendo mal con el violín” Mis manos se convirtieron en puños sobre mis rodillas, me mordí la boca con nervio “Creo que tiene talento para hacerlo” Si Akihiko era tan feliz ¿Por qué parecía a punto de llorar en cada presentación?

“Supongo que tienes razón” Me cubrí los ojos con fuerza. No lo vería. No lo diría. Ni siquiera lo pensaría. No. Nuestro verano se terminó en esa sala de ensayo con una pelea.

“¿Acabaste en malos términos con ellos?” Pude saborear el aliento de Yuki entre mis labios. Pude sentir los latidos de su corazón entre mis dedos; estridentes y ansiosos “¿Esa fue tu razón para cortar contacto con ellos?” Negué, levantándome del sofá para comenzar a recoger las partituras. Eran infinitas y estaban arrugadas.

“Digamos que ese fue el mecanismo de defensa que tomé para poder comenzar de nuevo” Su expresión fue un decadente poema. Temeroso e impotente “Así como Uenoyama avanzó como solista, yo también lo necesito hacer” Quizás en otra vida lo amaría mejor. Tal vez. Pero en esta no.

“Mafuyu” Aunque él extendió su mano hacia mi dirección, él no se levantó “Si estas tan bien, ¿Por qué no puedes cantar frente a los demás?” Aquel verano entre Ritsuka Uenoyama y yo había sido perfecto.

“Vamos a llegar tarde a clases” Pero fue en el tiempo equivocado.

“Esta bien” Tiempo. Se supone que eso ayudaría y con ello mis heridas cicatrizarían. Presioné mis dientes con fuerza, acunando las partituras sobre mi pecho, levantándome del suelo “Lo entiendo, no quieres hablar de ello” ¿Qué derecho él tenía a reaparecer cuando yo estaba tratando de cicatrizar? La expresión de mi pareja estuvo repleta de pena y aflicción.

“Yuki” Algunas personas se iban y otras volvían “Después de clases vayamos a una cita” No era nada especial. Era normal. Su sonrisa me erizó la piel y la cordura.

“Me gusta esa idea” Él apoyó su mano sobre mi cintura, guiándome hacia la puerta “Hagámoslo más seguido” Dejamos el apartamento atrás.

Esta era una mañana cualquiera.

Una de invierno.

El camino se deslizó como arena entre mis dedos. El autobús se encontraba repleto, las palabras de Yuki fueron un lejano eco entre las quejas del conductor y el humo de un cigarrillo, gélido se coló por una ventana abierta, sudor corrió por mi frente y ansiedad por mi sangre. En un parpadeo nos encontramos en el conservatorio. El lugar era imponente y elegante, decenas de estudiantes se hallaban acomodados sobre el pasto con diferentes instrumentos y voces. Una exagerada cantidad de diplomas y fotografías adornaban las paredes del lugar dándole un toque de prestigio y exclusividad. Trofeos. Vitrinas. Antiguos artículos de revista. El más alto me dio la mano mientras tarareaba una canción. Adentro de aquel establecimiento todo se profesó lejano e irreal. La polifonía era armónica, las conversaciones de los demás parecían fundirse en una melodía, el retumbar de mis pasos en aquel gigantesco pasillo fue pesado. Traté de respirar. El perfume de mi novio se había mezclado con el óxido del metal. Continuar con mi vida habría sido tan fácil sino lo hubiese vuelto a ver. Negué. Lo buscaba entre conciertos y presentaciones, compraba sus discos, lo escuchaba en la radio, ¿A quién quería engañar? Pero él no amo ayer. Él no me amaba hoy. Y hoy lo tenía a él.

“Ahora tienes que ir a ver a Ugetsu, ¿No es así?” Asentí, deteniéndome frente a la oficina del nombrado. Lujosa y organizada, típico de él.

“Me dijo algo acerca de una tutoría por mensaje, pero no me dio más detalles” El aburrimiento en las facciones del rubio fue gracioso. Entrecerré los ojos, el contraste de sus perforaciones frente a la luz fue llamativo. Extendí mi mano, acariciando los cabellos más cortos de su nuca, él permitió que lo mimase, restregándose contra mi palma. Hizo cosquillas. Hubieron mariposas.

“¿Qué?” Una contagiosa timidez se acomodó en el rostro del más alto. Torpe e ingenua “¿Tanto te gusto para que me mires así?” Él encerró mis pómulos, entrelacé mis dedos con los de él. Suave.

“Así es” Aunque nos conocíamos desde siempre, esta clase de momentos… Escarlata se posó sobre mis mejillas y las de él, la boca me tiritó con nervio, el corazón me golpeó con fuerza “Suerte con tus clases” El mundo y el tiempo se paralizaron dentro de sus ojos. Fue electrificante y magnético. Esta clase de momentos eran nuestros y eran especiales.

“Nos vemos en un par de horas” Un tímido beso me fue regalado “Te amo Mafuyu, no lo olvides” Cerré los ojos, elevándome en la punta de mis pies, acomodando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

“Y yo te amo a ti” Besándolo hasta perder la cuenta y olvidar el adiós.

_Yuki Yoshida era la persona imperfecta en el tiempo correcto._

La oficina de Ugetsu Murata era digna de un obsesivo compulsivo. Sus violines se encontraban alineados con cuidado sobre una repisa de cristal, el sofá frente a su escritorio parecía recién sacado de una revista, los documentos encima de la mesa se hallaban separados por carpetas y colores, sonreí, me gustaba que él fuese así. Aunque el talento del violinista era abrumador, un descorazonado toque de soledad ensombrecía aquellos ojos. Era denso y despiadado. Era invierno con copos de nieve. A veces veía a Yuki Yoshida en él. Suspiré, deteniéndome al frente de un ostentoso librero de madera, una risilla retumbó en el cuarto cuando vislumbré una fotografía de nosotros dos sosteniendo un diploma. La expresión del de cabello negro fue un cuadro de orgullo paternal. Tan tonto. Me mordí la boca, ansioso, volver a cantar era aterrador. Necesitaba de mi voz para expresar mis sentimientos. Eran sofocantes, pesados, crueles y decadentes. Mis palmas se convirtieron en puños, mi garganta se redujo a un amargo nudo. No podía hacerlo. Desde nuestra separación cantar en público me era imposible. Ya no era yo mismo, había dejado de reconocer a la persona frente al espejo, era sombras y manchas, era nada y polvo, me apreté con fuerza el pecho. No cantar era como perder un trozo de alma. Él me había dejado con una maldita mitad. 

“Mafuyu” Cada uno de mis cabellos se erizó al escuchar esa voz. El aire y la saliva se me atoraron en la garganta, mi columna fue un gélido escalofrío, me volteé “Tú” Uenoyama ni siquiera supo cómo terminar esa conversación. Esto.

“¿Estás buscando a Ugetsu?” Era tan triste. Estábamos bajo la misma tormenta, uno al frente del otro, congelados en el alma y paralizados por la corriente “Él no debe tardar en llegar” Empapados, desamparados, siendo mitades de lo mismo, siendo perfectos.

“Si” Tenía un paraguas entre mis manos “Creo que lo esperare aquí” No se lo pude extender más. Me traté de proteger con aquella sombrilla para irme, sin embargo, estaba repleta de agujeros. Se sintió como una lenta y tortuosa agonía. Sus pasos fueron torpes y ansioso hacia el interior de la oficina, sus labios se fruncieron, nerviosos, antes de llegar a mi lado. Tanto que prometimos. Tanto que amamos. Tanto que hicimos.

“¿Eres tú el de la foto?” Y ahora no éramos nada. Bajé la cabeza, tratando de enfocar mi atención en la imagen. Perfectos en el tiempo equivocado.

“Fue la primera presentación que di” Destrozados cuando el instante era el correcto “Ugetsu exageró ese día con la celebración” Reí, recordando el pastel que él compró para festejar aquel primer lugar como equipo “¿Vas a tomar alguna clase con él?” La respiración de Uenoyama retumbó dentro de la oficina. Me abracé con fuerza. El retorcijo dentro de mi estómago era pesado y ácido. Esto no se sentía bien. Mi mandíbula estaba tan tensa como mi entrecejo. Era amargo.

“Si, Akihiko me dijo que lo esperara aquí” Elevé mi mentón, atreviéndome a mirarlo por primera vez. No hubo aire ni vida, reí “Él mencionó algo acerca de una tutoría” ¿No era injusto? Sus mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas, sus ojos estaban temblando al igual que su boca, su frente se había empapado de sudor, sus manos eran una maraña de ansiedad. Él no había cambiado nada.

“Supongo que si nos citó al mismo tiempo es porque quiere que yo te guie” Su aliento sobre mi nariz fue una sensación atronadora, retrocedí. Un paso hacia atrás. Miles más. Él no me amo ayer. Él no me amaría hoy. Cuando nuestros ojos se entrelazaron…

“Espero que seas tú quien me ayude” Suspiré. Debimos ser el tiempo correcto. Debimos ser la historia de amor más hermosa jamás contada. Debimos ser destino. Bajé los brazos, rendido. Debimos tanto que no lo fuimos. Mis pies chocaron con los soportes del estante, la madera rechinó “No creo que me sienta cómodo con alguien más” Acercarme a él me costaría de nuevo el corazón. No lo quería. Ya no lo haría. Yo estaba bien, ¡Sí!, ¡Claro que lo estaba! Había avanzado.

“Una estrella como tú no necesita que un novato le enseñe” Había avanzado tanto que me concebía en el inicio. Completamente varado, me mordí la boca, la atmósfera se encontraba repleta de estática y tensión, él avanzó el doble de lo que yo retrocedí. Hilarante ¿No? Ahora le sobraba el valor.

“Es algo curioso” Él se acarició la nuca, con lentitud. Su mirada fue sofocante y eterna, mi vientre un desastre de burbujas y nudos “Pensé que sería feliz si muchas personas amaban mi música” La presión en mi pecho fue insoportable, tirité, sin poder escapar “Cuando solo necesitaba que una sola la amase” Cerré los párpados con nervio. Esto no lo quería. Era abrumador. Era doloroso. Era tan cruel. Él venía cuando me trataba de recomponer para volverme a romper.

“Uenoyama” Él venía a mí en pedazos esperando que lo volviese a armar, él me entregó sus fragmentos, dejando su vida entre mis manos.

“Lo divertido de la música era given” Él me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, esperanzado. Lo lamentaba. Realmente lo hacía. Solo lo dejé caer “Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que eras tú” Solo me quedé ahí, parado, vislumbrando a su corazón quebrarse “Lo que me inspiraba eras tú” Que bellas habrían sido esas palabras en otro instante. Si. Perfectas.

“Te diste cuenta muy tarde” Pero no hoy “Tú avanzaste con tu vida y yo hice lo mismo con la mía, ya te lo dije” El despecho sobre aquellas masculinas facciones fue hiriente y agobiante “Y no tengo ganas de tener esta conversación” Esto estaba mal. 

“Lo sé” Suspiré, sabiendo que él siempre sería mi debilidad. Estos tristes recuerdos se encontraban impregnados de un primer amor.

“¿No eres demasiado descuidado para ser una estrella?” Aunque traté de aligerar el ambiente mis brazos ya se habían convertido en una barrera “¿No tienes que usar disfraces y cosas así por la prensa?” Él se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

“Debería usarlos, pero nunca les prestó atención a los chismes” Una resplandeciente y tímida sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios. Me apreté con fuerza el pecho, tratando de contener aquellos dolorosos latidos. No. No. No. No otra vez “¿Recuerdas cuando a Akihiko se le subió la fama a la cabeza y empezó a usar lentes de sol en todas partes?” La imagen del rubio con unos gruesos y llamativos anteojos adentro del cine me golpeó la cabeza. Contuve una carcajada contra el dorso de mi mano. Tan ridículo.

“Recuerdo que el rostro de Haru se puso tan rojo que lo tuvieron que sacar de la película para llevarlo a la enfermería” ¿No era injusto? “No nos dejaron regresar más a ese cine” Bastaron un par de risas para que la atmósfera cambiase. La brisa en aquella oficina fue añoranza, el remordimiento lejano. Me relajé. Ritsuka Uenoyama era como el verano. Me hacía sentirme afiebrado por el calor, me cegaba con una resplandeciente juventud, me llenaba los pulmones de ansiedad salada, y los labios con un azucarado y artificial dulzor. Era hermoso, efímero, etéreo y colorido. 

“Fue divertido” No obstante pasaría “Habría sido peligroso si hubiésemos tenido fama en ese entonces” Ritsuka Uenoyama había sido mi verano. 

“Supongo que lo habría sido” Su risa fue suave y melancólica, su mirada enternecedora “Ese fue un día extraño” Aquellos ojos azules; infinitos como las estrellas del cielo, vastos como la profundidad del mar, me sabían atrapar con suma facilidad.

“Recuerdo que ese día te veías lindo” Las mejillas me ardieron ante esa repentina confesión “Estabas usando una chaqueta demasiado grande, apenas se te veían las piernas” La piel se me erizó bajo su cercanía. Un estridente y violento latido de corazón retumbó en la habitación.

“Eso es porque era tuya” Acomodé mi palma sobre sus hombros, tratando de detener nuestra proximidad “Creo que nunca te la devolví” Su risilla fue enternecedora e hipnotizante. Detuve sus pasos, no obstante, su rostro ya estaba encima del mío. Este.

“Perdí muchas cosas cuando salí contigo” Era el arrepentimiento del primer amor “¿Realmente has estado bien sin given?” Sus dedos delinearon los bordes de mi rostro, el tacto fue reconfortante y nostálgico “¿Realmente eres feliz con él?” En una brisa de invierno regresamos a aquel verano. Con nuestras manos sobre las cuerdas, con nuestros besos nerviosos, con nuestros sueños a medias.

“No creo que pueda tener esta conversación ahora” Mis palmas trepidaron sobre su polera, una sensación de irrealidad me aprisionó bajo sus latidos “Así que detente” Él me había dejado sin voz. Él se lo había llevado todo. Él era un famoso y exitoso solista brillando entre cielos y escenarios.

“¿Podemos al menos estar cerca del otro?” Y yo lo debería odiar. Si, esta persona ya no era nada “Sé que no será lo de antes, pero” No obstante, yo no lo aborrecía. Carecía de cordura y rencor “Por favor” Y no detestarlo era un problema.

“Podemos ser amigos” Su sonrisa fue amarga y desalmada “Eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer” Él me extendió una mano, resignado. Atraje mi palma hacia mi pecho, angustiado. Acercarse era perder el corazón. Ya no tenía.

“Estaré bien con eso” La seguridad en sus palabras fue ilusoria y débil. Tan transparente como él. 

“Y no puedes volver a mencionar la idea de reunir given” Él suspiró antes de asentir, le di la mano, cerrando aquel trato. Electricidad, chispas, melancolía y remordimiento servidos en un cóctel.

“¿Estamos bien?” Me mordí la boca, vacilante.

“Si” Sin saber si alguna vez lo habíamos estado “Lo estamos” Sin saber si alguna vez lo habíamos dejado de estar.

“¡No trates de justificarte ahora!” El agudo e iracundo grito de Ugetsu fue lo que acabo con la conversación, los papeles del escritorio volaron ante el requiebro de la puerta “Soy yo quien recluta a sus estudiantes, no al revés” Antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar el baterista y el violinista ya se encontraban discutiendo dentro del cuarto. El aire tenía un pesado sabor a electricidad, el ceño del de cabello negro se encontraba tieso y arrugado, sus brazos completamente tensos sobre su vientre.

“Uenoyama” El nombrado dio un respingo. La voz de Akihiko se hallaba repleta de nervio y colera “Ya acabe con los trámites, vámonos” La mueca del violinista fue afilada e impetuosa. Un eco de polifonía se coló hacia la oficina. El de ojos azules y yo intercambiamos una mirada, incómodos. No se podía respirar.

“Más le vale ser un buen estudiante o tú la pagaras” Fue lo que gruñó Ugetsu. El rubio chasqueó la lengua, irritado, antes de llevarse a Uenoyama y dejarnos a solas en la habitación.

El más alto suspiró, agobiado, antes de desplomarse en aquel elegante sillón. Él se frotó el entrecejo con manía, las piernas le temblaron entre los cojines, sus pies se clavaron con nervio en el suelo. Me acerqué a él, acomodándome a su lado. El aroma a perfume, cafeína y cigarrillos fue reconfortante y familiar, su nuca cayó sobre el respaldo, sus yemas presionaron con fuerza sus párpados. Esta persona de talento inigualable y emociones de cristal, estaba encallado en una perpetua agonía. Amar tanto era doloroso y mortal. Apreté mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Él disfrutaba de las ruinas y el relieve de las cicatrices, ¿Given?, ¿Arrepentimiento?, ¿Amor? ¡Por favor! Él dijo que cambiaría mis cuerdas cuando estas se cortaran. Los papeles se mezclaron en el suelo y el escritorio, el frío fue desagradable. En lugar de cumplir con aquellas promesas él fue quien quebró las cuerdas de mi voz. Y ahora acá estaba él, arrepentido, queriéndome de regreso, mirándome con esa clase de expresión. Fruncí la mandíbula, despechado. ¿Quién se creía que él era? Viniendo a mí en pedazos, suplicándome para que volviésemos al verano. Él fue quien dio el golpe final. Seguí con mi vida. Era muy tarde.

_Ritsuka Uenoyama era la persona equivocada en el tiempo incorrecto._

“Lo siento” Parpadeé, perplejo y atontado ante aquella disculpa “Yo” Esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciar aquellas palabras “De verdad lo lamento Mafuyu” Contemplarlo de esta manera. Pequeño, frágil y vulnerable.

“No lo entiendo” Lo deteste. Éramos amigos.

“Cuando te llame por lo de la tutoría no tenía idea de que sería para él” El más alto se encorvó, presionando con fuerza su entrecejo entre sus yemas, acomodando su codo sobre sus piernas, él tiritó “Solo quería motivarte un poco más” Un suave hormigueo recorrió hasta el último de mis cabellos. Electrificante e inesperado. Sonreí.

“No tiene importancia” La presión que él ejerció sobre su frente fue tan intensa que comencé a vislumbrar sus venas.

“Claro que la tiene” La frustración se manifestó en un chirriar de dientes y un crujir de mandíbula “Esa persona te hizo mucho daño” Perdido y a la deriva fue Ugetsu quien me encontró. Él me extendió una mano cuando pretendía renunciar. Él fue insiste, obsesivo y abrumador.

“Pero no le guardo rencor por eso” Él vio potencial donde yo perjuré agonía. Le extendí mi palma, acariciando su espalda. Tan delicado “En ese tiempo given y Uenoyama eran mi vida, me arrepentí de romper todo eso cuando me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba” Sus movimientos se paralizaron, sus brazos colgaron sobre sus rodillas, sus labios se fruncieron. Las orbes y la boca me quemaron.

“Casi tuve que amenazarte para que volvieras a cantar” Ambos compartimos una amarga y apagada risa. Siempre que me encontraba con los ojos de Ugetsu Murata caía en medio de una tormenta.

“¿Casi?” La tensión se disipó. Su sonrisa fue frágil y de papel.

“No podía dejar que todo ese potencial se desperdiciara” Una mano fue acomodada sobre mi cabeza, él me revolvió los cabellos, con lentitud “Eres un natural” Bajé el mentón, enfocando mi atención entre los papeles y las alfombras. Ira. Frustración. Impotencia. Aunque lo fuera nunca estuve a su nivel.

“Estoy bien siendo su tutor, solo tengo que enseñarle las cosas básicas del programa ¿No?” Aquella expresión. Esa misma que él tenía dibujada en aquella fotografía. Paternal, orgullosa y altiva.

“Así es” Me fue regalada esa tarde “Tal como Yuki lo hizo contigo” Escuchar aquel nombre fue atronador. La nieve necesitaba del invierno para caer y brillar.

“Creo que puedo hacer eso” El invierno requería de nieve para esbozarse entre belleza e ilusión “Además, yo estoy con Yuki ahora, soy bastante feliz” Claro que lo era, sin embargo, no tenía voz. Me la habían robado.

“Tú y ese mocoso altanero hacen un buen dúo” Me encogí de hombros, con los pensamientos convertidos en un lío y el corazón a la mitad. Culpa “Pronto podrás cantar frente a más personas” Él acomodó su mano sobre la mía, con lentitud y suavidad “Por mientras Yuki y yo seremos todo el público que necesites” Eran pocas las personas que conocían esta parte de él. Los seres humanos se arrastraban en fragmentos para buscar con desesperación su otra mitad.

“Son un público bastante exigente” Con un hilo de tres evitar la tragedia era imposible “Creo que reconsiderare tenerte como profesor” Sus cejas temblaron por culpa del orgullo, él tiró de mi mejilla, indignado.

“Hay bastantes alumnos haciendo fila para tenerme como su profesor, atrévete a renunciar” Sí, esta vida estaba bien “Si te llegas a sentir incómodo con Uenoyama solo me debes avisar” Este era yo hoy “Yo lo arreglare por ti” Mudo, sin embargo, cantaba. Roto, no obstante, amaba. Muerto pero vivo. Este era Mafuyu Sato.

“Eres bastante sobreprotector” Y esto estaba bien. No necesitaba de given. No lo quería a él “Por eso luego Yuki anda diciendo que tienes un favorito” ¿Quién necesitaba del verano cuando caía el invierno?

“No tengo intenciones de ocultar mi favoritismo” Un par de palmadas fueron dejadas con timidez sobre mi cabeza “Ahora vamos, tenemos un horario que cumplir” Rodeé los ojos, levantándome del sillón. Incluso en crisis él corría tras el reloj. Perfeccionista y rígido. Él me tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiésemos salir de aquella oficina “Mafuyu” Su mirada vaciló antes de volverme a encontrar.

“¿Si?” Aquella expresión fue un mal presentimiento en un nudo de garganta.

“Sé que tú y ese chico estuvieron juntos muchos años, pero” Ritsuka Uenoyama era como el verano “No olvides que él prefirió una carrera de solista antes que a su propia banda” Me hacía sentir enfermo por culpa de un desgarrador sol “No olvides la razón por la que ya no puedes cantar frente a los demás” Me abrasaba con una despiadada brisa.

“Lo sé” Me llenaba el alma de una seca y desagradable sensación “Gracias por preocuparte” Me partía los labios en grietas y azúcar artificial.

“No permitas que él desmorone lo poco que has construido” Era cruel, sofocante, eterno y difuminado “Por favor” No obstante, pasaría.

“Estaré bien, relájate” Pero al año siguiente volvería “Ahora vamos” Ritsuka Uenoyama era mi verano.

_La estación perfecta en el tiempo equivocado_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Soy media despistada de repente con los fics, pero trataré de actualizar este más seguido.  
> Muchas gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así partimos esta historia.  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
> Un millón de gracias por leer.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana con un capítulo más decente.


End file.
